Darkened Souls
by Artemis's loyal hunter
Summary: Adeen Marshall is 16 years old, a darker human, not understanding the concept of love or trust. But when her relatives are away for two weeks, will she come to understand what this 'love' is? But who was she before Storybrooke? Post-S1. Mentions of abuse, spankings, an evil Queenie and a few darkening hearts.
1. Vandalising is apparently bad

So those of you who read my Harry Potter fan fiction: Unexpected Hope, then you knew I was writing a Once Upon A Time fan fiction. And I'm actually pretty happy with the development of this OC I've put in.

I own nothing except for Adeen, her family or the plot. – I like abused backgrounds way too much.

_**Please review!**_

Chapter one.

Adeen Marshall was a girl of sixteen years old, with bright yellow eyes and black hair with bright red highlights. Her skin was pale and mostly covered; she had a black eye though. She was wearing a pair of rough looking tartan trousers, a black vest top with a black hoodie on and a pair of worn out falling apart combat boots. Ones that had been in and out of the army.

She was currently in the police station, after being brought in for a number of things. Adeen looked up as she heard clicking of high heel shoes filled the room. She averted her gaze from a petite brunette to a taller blonde, wearing a red pleather jacket. "Swan. Mills." She spoke as she pulled her knees to her chest and settled against the wall on the cell's bed.

"Miss Marshall, any reason as to why you're always in that cell."

"I do believe this time it was... Vandalising and insubordinate to an officer of the law." Adeen smirked softly at Sheriff Swan who shook her head.

"Adeen you shouldn't be happy with yourself for that." Emma spoke as she watched Regina sit on a desk. "At least don't get caught."

"Sheriff Swan, don't be encouraging this behaviour." The mayor spoke with a narrowed glare at the sheriff.

Adeen sighed and yawned softly, rolling her eyes at the two women. "So what's the plan this time?"

"We're waiting for a parent or guardian to come pick you up." Miss Mills spoke, looking at the girl behind bars, just barely noticing the flinch. She turned her head towards the sheriff who nodded showing she'd seen it too.

"Mother and father are away." She said in an emotionless voice, casting her gaze elsewhere.

"Any guardians?" Sheriff Swan asked and stepped closer to the bars.

"No." She looks at her suddenly interesting tartan trousers. "They left me enough money for the two weeks they're gone."

Regina looked towards the sheriff, and frowned softly.

"Regina, I do believe as she has been left alone that she is currently under the care of the authoritative figure of the town." She sighed softly. "This would come down to either the mayor or the sheriff."

"Sheriff Swan, are you implying I have to take care of another child?" Regina rounded on the blind with a slight glare. "If I'm not mistaken, I'm the evil queen. Surely you should know that even if I show the least bit of kindness it will be seen as a way to turn miss Marshall here against you."

"I'm not saying that but I wouldn't be able to take her as I have Henry now..."

The tension in the air a minute ago was nothing but a speck of dust to the tension that now filled the room.

"Ms Mills, if I could... I don't see you as evil any more than I see the White knight as good."

Both women turned their heads towards the girl and saw her leaning slightly to the right side of her body. "If that is any condolence for you," she slowly got up and stretched her legs earning a click from her hip. "Public services I'm taking it? Will I be here again?"

Emma frowned softly and looks to Regina who in turn scowled at the blonde before nodding. "She'll come with me for the two weeks her parents aren't here."

"Alright, Adeen you'll be working at Granny's for the whole weekend, including Friday after school."

Adeen glared softly and scowled. "I'd rather not be that sociable..."

"You should have thought of that before you done the crime then my dear." Regina spoke as Emma took out the keys and began to unlock the cell the girl was in. "Miss Marshall have you been in a fight recently?"

"What?" The girl furrowed her eyebrows and pulled her hoodie closer to herself. "Oh... Right. Yeah." She avoided eye contact when answering the question and walked out of the cell, with only a slightly limp and kept walking until reaching Emma holding out her hand expectantly.

Emma frowned softly and reached into her pocket giving the girl her cheap mp4 player back, a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. "Next time kid it won't be so easy."

"That's what you said last time, and you're still letting me go."

Regina watched as the girl put things where she wanted them in her pockets before speaking. "Miss Marshall as you're under my care now, we'll address what other punishment will be given to you once going to my house."

Adeen rolled her eyes and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "It's Adeen. Or a nickname." She shrugged watching as Regina gave Emma a curt nod and left, expecting the girl to follow, which in reluctance she did.

She followed the taller woman, who in total was 5ft5 without heels, whilst the girl was standing at 5ft2, shorter than most her age and almost everyone else. She walked until she saw the woman stop at her Mercedes and look at her, understanding the unspoken words she goes round to the other side of the car and once seeing the mayor slip into the car she gets in less than gracefully.

"Miss Marshall would you like to direct me to your house so you can get your items?" Regina spoke placing her seat belt on and starting up the car. "I don't think I have to tell you what I expect once you get into this car."

Adeen huffed and put in her seat belt on and shifted in the seat. "12 hollow grove." She spoke, slight void of emotion and looking away out the window.

"Miss Marshall-"

"Adeen, call me Adeen. I won't speak to you unless you call me Adeen." The girl cut the woman off and looked at the woman before turning her head back to look out the window feeling the car starting to move towards its destination.

"Adeen then, would you mind telling me your insight to me not as evil as I am labelled." The woman drove, knowing where hollow grove was, mostly reserved for the low income money earners.

"Alright, fine. You're not evil in my opinion because you haven't gone out of your way to spite me." She looks at the brunette. "And the sheriff in my opinion is greyer in some sense other than white for good." She watched as the woman smiled softly at the mention of the saviour was grey.

"Why would you say that?" They got to a set of stop lights and the woman turned to look at the other occupant of the car.

"Because Emma doesn't like being the saviour, and in my opinion, half the time she actually makes bad decisions." She smirked gently and watched the woman drive again. "And if you were evil, you would've done something to me by now."

"Perhaps I already have." She said the words simply.

"It seems doubtful." She spoke and curled up slightly in the chair. "You know... I can't even remember who I was back then." She frowned softly.

She turned her gaze to the girl slightly and turned back to the road, pulling into hollow grove. "Then why not use these two weeks to find out who you are?"

"Maybe I had no story..." She pondered as she watched the car go past a clean well presented house but with a broken fence. "Could you stop here? We just went past it..."

Regina kept driving before making a U turn at the end of the road and pulled into the driveway of the house.

"Ms Mills would you like to come in whilst I get my things?" She looked at the woman and slipped out of the car with little effort, sparking up a cigarette once she was out. She looked as the woman got out without an answer and shut her car door, Adeen then also shut her door and walked up the path to the house, but going to the side of the house.

"Miss Marshall what are you doing?" The woman cocked an eyebrow at the movements the girl made.

"Breaking into my house." She blinked as she admitted what she was doing, why was she admitting something like that? "I left my keys in the house... I forgot they left." She went to a small window, taking the last breath of the cancer stick before throwing it in the floor, silently thanking some higher power that she was lanky, she bent down and tried to pull it open before _tsking_. She got up, taking a step back before kicking the glass, hearing a crack she kicked again.

"Miss Marshall!" Regina spoke rushing to the girl who sent a glance of annoyance to the woman.

"Hang on..." She bit her lip and delivered a more forceful kick to the window, shattering most of it. "Give me a minute whilst I open the door." She bent down and holding the top of the window for momentum and slipped into the window feet first, wincing as glass cut into her hands and brushed against her skin. She looked around seeing a just liveable bed, and a few things under the bed. She cleared the shattered glass bottles on the floor and a bloodied bat. She looked down at her hands seeing a few shards of glass in them; she pulled as much as she could whilst crossing the room.

She tried to open the door to find it locked from the outside, she sighed and put her shoulder against the door, gripping the handle, glass digging into her hands even more, she pulled and hit the door with as much force as she could.

She was surprised to see it burst open; she stumbled, catching herself on the railings of a set of stairs leading to the house. She travelled up the stairs and moved quickly to the front door, a set of keys next to the door on a small table. She picked them up and stuck them in the door, turning the keys in the lock. She pulled open the door and saw Regina looking at her worriedly.

"Would you like a cup of tea Ms Mills whilst you wait?" She tilted her head innocently, as if she hadn't broken into a house. Even if it was her own house.

"Miss Marshall, your cheek..." She raised her hand to the girl's cheek but withdrew when the girl flinched.

Adeen recovered quickly and rubbed her sleeve against her cheek. "I'm fine, so tea then?"

"If it's not too much trouble." She watched as the girl opened the door wider, and stepped in, following the yellow eyed girl into a pristine kitchen decorated with vases with no flowers. Regina noticed there was a note on the counter, watching as the girl walked past it.

She plopped the kettle on, going across the kitchen to a cupboard taking out a mug with a spotted pattern placing it on a tray next to the kettle. "No milk and two sugars?"

"Indeed, how did you know?" The woman inquired as she began picking up the note and reading the contents.

_Girl when you've finished breaking in, don't touch anything. There's money in the drawer next to the door for new flowers._

_Turn off the heating, electric and keep quiet. No one needs to know you're here._

_And if that window of yours is broken I won't hesitate to throw you out for a week._

_Amelia Marshall._

Regina looked up at the girl who was now turning round with a soft smile on her face, handing the woman her tea. "I've sometimes help out at Granny's... So I remember people's orders..." She trailed off at the sight of the note in Regina's hand. "I'll go pack my things..."

Without waiting for a reply she moved quickly even having a limp, she travelled down the stairs, and pulled out a worn out duffel bag and dropped herself on the floor pulling out the only items of clothing to her name. Two pairs of jeans, a few vests and long sleeve tops and another hoodie although wrecked.

She heard a _tsk_ behind her she turned round startled, her eyes flashing in alarm. She felt heart beat calm at seeing Regina. "Ms Mills?"

"This is where you sleep? Does it not get cold?" Regina looked at the clothing next to her, which were neatly folded.

She averted her eyes before she answer the question. She placed the clothing in the bag. "No..."

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that again." She spoke in an authoritative tone, walking closer to the girl.

"Or what, your majesty?" She rounded at the woman picking herself up along with the bag. She wandered towards the corner and lifted a floor board, taking out a leather bound book, along with a small box; she placed them in the bag and closed it.

"Would you really like me to answer that?" The woman crossed the room, her heels clicking as she did so. She grasped the girl's chin, noticing the rather violent flinch as her index and thumb tilted the girl's head upwards.

The girl shook slightly before steeling herself; she would not loose herself before the Queen. She looked at the woman and smirked. "No." She wasn't lying. She didn't want to know what she would do.

"Good, then answer my question. Is this where you sleep?" She saw the smirk and knew something was up. As she rivalled the girl's smirk, she didn't let go of the girl.

She felt herself growl, and bit her lip surpassing herself from growling more. "Yes."

The woman let go of her and picked up the bag and walked. "Come along Miss Marshall."

Adeen blinked before scampering after the woman, she closed the door and then looked at the mains on the wall, and she walked and flipped three switches, effectively turning off everything that needed to be. She carried on after the woman. "I can carry my things Ms Mills..."

"I know you can dear." She carried on walking; her eyes had darkened a few shades. Once both were outside Regina waved her hand and heard the door shut and a loud click.


	2. Mobs can be hard to control

Hey guys, so I'm actually really into this new fan-fiction. Also from the feedback that was given some of you actually like the idea that Adeen is troublesome, so I decided to play on this a little more. Tell me what you think, if it's a little too much just 'ya know, tell me and I'll sort it out.

So I own nothing except my need to have my OCs in abusive households, Adeen and the plot.

_**Please review!**_

Chapter two.

The car ride was silent except for the breathing of the two occupants of the car and the background music from the radio music. This in Adeen's opinion was horrendous.

They finally pulled up to a white mansion, Regina parked in her drive way and looked towards the girl, studying her.

Adeen was known to be quick to irritate and didn't take to many people well. It was a surprise to almost everyone when she swore at Mary Margret... Or was it Snow White now? From that day Adeen wouldn't speak to her, nor would she even acknowledge she was alive. It also was a surprise that she liked Red when she didn't like Snow.

Regina had noticed the girl got into a lot of fights, in school and out. She was arrested a few times on assault but was let go because it was proved to be self-defence. However when she had been in a fight, the next day she would have a lot more bruises and wounds than she did from the day before. But even in front of people when fighting she wouldn't flinch, but she did flinch a lot when the subject of her parents was raised or she was in or near her house. She'd have to look into it a bit more later on there was a hunch that was nagging at her.

"Miss Marshall, we're here." She smiled politely and took the keys from the car, opening the door and slipping out, being careful not to crease her grey designer dress. She moved to the boot of the car, opening it with the key to be surprised to have Adeen next to her to pick it up, carefully slugging it over her shoulder and onto her back.

"I've got it, Ms Mills." She looked at her with a fake grin plastered over her face.

That's what else made Regina wonder, the girl would only smile softly if she meant it, otherwise she would put up fake grins. Regina was the only one that had noticeably picked up on it just like how when asking the girl if she wanted to do something she would shrug and respond with 'I don't know.' Or how she would snap back if she felt guilty.

"Alright, come along then." She smiled softly; catching that Adeen's eyes had a slight orange tint to them. She moved quickly and fluently in her black heels, noticing from the patters on the ground she knew that the girl was following her.

She unlocked the door and held open the door, taking off her heels and placing them on the shoe rack, she turned to see the girl just outside her house. "Do you plan to stay out there all day?"

"W-whatever..." An embarrassed blush flushed across her cheeks and she stepped in, undoing her shoe laces and taking off her shoes, showing her bare feet. She curled her toes at the air hitting them, and looked up at the woman.

Regina however had disappeared from being next to her and was now in the kitchen, taking out an item from the fridge, leftover lasagne.

"So… As we'll be living together for a while... Let's get to know each other." She placed the lasagne in the microwave, heating it up.

"As in...?" Adeen screwed up her face and looked as if she'd smelt dog foul.

Regina chuckled softly at the girl's face. "What's your favourite food?"

"Sugary things." The girl replied, however seeing the woman raise an eyebrow for her to continue she spoke again. She sat down at the breakfast bar. "But mostly ginger cake or banana bread... I like things with ginger in."

Regina knew that, whenever they had been on the diner together, Adeen would speak to her because no one would bother. Adeen generally tended to smell like ginger and slightly smelt of dried blood, but it was covered by the smell of ginger. Ruby would bring over ginger cake and a gingerbread coffee because Adeen never normally had money on her personal.

"What about you?" The girl tilted her head, bringing Regina out of her musings.

"I'm the Evil Queen dear, take a guess." She spoke, before seeing a smirk on the girl's face.

"All indications would lead to apples, the whole poison apple with Snow White, your apple tree and the turnover a few days ago." She shuffled into her seat, taking off her bag and putting it next to herself on the floor. "However, you have other tastes, like your love for lasagne and pasta whenever you're at the diner."

Regina raised an eyebrow; the girl was a lot more observant than she let on, and a lot more intelligent than she let people believe. "You're observant; you may have yet to annoy me." She smirked back at the girl. Who smiled bigger than she would normally do, she'd caught onto that Regina knew her laughs were fake.

"Am I right?"

"You are." She took the lasagne from the microwave after hearing the bleep; she dished up two plates, adding salad to her own. "Salad dear?"

"No thanks." Regina saw the girl look at her with a screwed up face.

"Whilst your here you at least have to eat vegetables four times at dinner for a week." She placed the girl's plate in front of her with a fork, before sitting next to here at the breakfast bar with her own food.

"What else would you like to know?" She rolled her eyes at the information given to her. She took her fork, taking a small corner with it before taking it in front of her face, smelling it first before eating it.

"Is it poisoned?" Regina asked, she felt slightly annoyed the girl had done the actions.

Hearing the woman's tone she looked at her, biting her lip. She narrowed her eyes slightly and snapped her response back. "I haven't had lasagne before. I was seeing if I liked it or not."

Regina looked at her surprised, having not taken that into consideration. "What do you normally eat then?"

"Whatever Ruby gives me." She spoke without thinking and took a few larger bites, already halfway through her meal. After realising what she said she quickly spoke again. "Because I'm always out, so Ruby makes sure to give me a meal before I disappear until 10. It's normally a burger or a dessert. And pasta with veg if Granny intervenes."

"And at home...?"

Adeen then looked away and took another large bite lasagne before speaking again, however she didn't look at the woman. She hadn't realised it but looking away from someone and shifting her weight was how people knew she was lying. "Food."

Regina furrowed her brows before returning to her own food, only half way through her food, seeing that Adeen had already finished she began to think. "What do you like to do for fun?"

Adeen looked at her and smiled, her arms however hadn't moved from around her plate. "Causing havoc." She smirked at the woman, who was about to speak when there was a banging on the door.

Regina patted the girl's shoulder, but felt her flinch just slightly and tighten her grip around her plate. So she was protecting her food because she thought it would be taken. She walked towards the door, opening it to see Dr Whale and a mob behind him.

She smirked and leant slightly on the door, speaking pleasantly and calmly. "Can I help you?"

"That smirk, isn't going to last forever Regina." The man said and he narrowed his eyes. "You took everything from us and now-"

Regina narrowed her eyes slightly not noticing Adeen peeking out of the kitchen. "What? And now you're going to kill me?"

"I am actually, but first you're going to suffer." He said, smirking.

Regina straightened herself and began to look intimidating. "Listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us." She spoke pushing him back down a step. "That's right. You wanted to see your Queen?" She flared her coat slightly and walked down the steps. "Well here she is." She moved to strike the mob with her magic however nothing happened.

Her eyes widened at the noticing of her magic gone. "What...?" She felt herself get pushed up against one of the pillars.

Whale grinned. "Where were we?"

"Get away from her, _bastard_!" Adeen without realising it rushed out delivering a punch to the side of his head, her eyes were pupil less, but she was glaring at the mob. She made him stagger back and pulled herself in front of Regina, just in time to have Emma and her group of lackeys, along with Henry, Granny and Red burst through the crowd. Emma pulled whale away to stop him from hurting the girl.

Whilst Charming controlled the crowd getting them to leave; Regina looked at the girl shocked, she turned the girl round, placing her hand on her cheek. "You... Protected me." She then noticed how the girl's pupils were gone but was returning again.

"I did..." She looked at the woman and smiled which soon turned into a smirk. "Don't get too used to it."

"Regina are you alright?" Emma asked, looking at the two with a concerned expression.

"Fine sheriff Swan, however Adeen and I were in the middle of lunch." Regina looked at the blonde and spoke keeping her voice even. "So now you have the situation under control as you're meant to do, Sheriff... We're going to finish lunch." She walked back into the house with a strut.

Emma stared after her before looking at the teenager who in turn was sparking up a cigarette and slightly glaring at her. "Hey kid... Are you alright?"

"About what?" She scoffed back and leant on the pillar. "The big bad doctor that came to hurt Regina? If I recall correctly I punched him off her."

A soft call of 'Adeen' was heard in the background which caused said girl to roll her eyes.

"You saved the _Evil Queen_... Why would you do that?" Henry came over inquiring about why someone wouldn't do something to her.

"I acted on impulse, I didn't think." The girl knew she cared for Regina at least a small bit, however she refused admit it. She was a lone wolf, and she liked it that way.

"But..."

"Adeen Marshall!" Regina appeared by the doorway, hands on her hips looking intently at the teenager.

"Pipe down Ms Mills." She rolled her eyes throwing her cigarette on the floor stepping on it, then picking it up and tossing it into a bin. "If that's all your questions Swan, I'll be leaving." She left and entered the house where Regina was looking at her sternly.

Regina shut the door behind them and looked at her, holding out her hand. "Pass them over."

Adeen glared at her and crossed her arms around her torso. "Or what?"

"Or I'll take you to the study and tan your rear." She spoke without missing a beat, towering slightly over the teenager.

"You're not my mother."

"I'm your guardian for the time being." She moved the hand that was out. "Hand them to me Miss Marshall."

Adeen stalked away from the woman and into the kitchen, her arms crossed over her torso. "No!"

Regina strutted over into the kitchen, turning the girl and grasping her chin between her index and thumb. "You can have two a day, when, is up to you."

"I can have however many I want a day because I'm not giving them to you." She tried to pull back, but failed and settled to just glaring at the woman.

Without missing a beat she turned the girl and delivered a firm slap to the rear before taking her firmly to make the teenager look at her. "There is plenty were that came from unless you hand them over."

The girl glared and pulled out her pack of cigarettes and tossed them to the woman, hitting her on the chest. "There. You have them, now leave me alone."

Regina felt her anger rising quickly, catching the pack she pointed up the stairs, taking a calming breath she spoke. "3rd door on the right. Stay in there until I call for you."

"Fine!" She picked up her things and moved swiftly, grumbling to herself as she did and went straight into the room.


	3. Glass shards

Hello boys and girls! So this is like the 3rd update in two days. God, I love you guys way too much. And that you all for all the wonderful reviews!

_**CK- **_your review made me crack up, so I'm actually tempted to get something to happen.

_**jeb1606 – **_I love your quite a lot, it also made me add some things in to the character development.

So those are the only two I'll put up because I'm still slightly dead from waking up, but all of your reviews were great! Thank you again!

As you know, I own nothing except Adeen, the plot and the fact I can't be awake before 3pm.

_**Please Review!**_

Chapter three.

Regina nursed a mug of coffee as she felt a headache forming from the events of the day. In one hand she wasn't alone in the house anymore, but in the other, the other occupant was a hormonal teenager who seemed to have a troubled past.

But then the girl didn't know who she was in the other realm, which perked an interest for the woman. If she was so quick to protect the woman wouldn't that make her an ally of the Evil Queen? The girl seemed familiar in a way but there were no leads as to who she could be, not even the famed Snow White knew.

She sighed and knew now that she shouldn't of completely snapped at the girl, from any indications the girl hated being told what to do, she should've know the girl would react in such a way.

She drunk the rest of her black coffee and rinsed it, putting it on the rack to dry. She walked up the stairs and didn't hear any sounds on the next level, walking to the door she had sent Adeen through she knocked on it.

She opened the door slowly to see the bag neatly at the foot of the bed on the floor, and Adeen in the corner with the leather bound book with a pencil.

"Come to demand me to do more things, _your majesty_?" The girl spoke without looking up, she knew who it was, and Regina had a distinctive way of how she walked.

"I came to... Apologise, I know you don't like being told what to do." The woman spoke, frowning. She was meant to be the evil queen! Why was she apologising to the girl when she was looking out for her.

"Is that all?" The girl dully replied, not saying whether or not she accepted the apology.

"Adeen, come sit on the bed." She watched as the girl scowled at her, finally looking up.

She moved and stood on the bed before sitting on it, she heard a cluck in her shoulder and her eye hurt from straining to look at the pages of her book. "Yes?"

"Just call me Regina." She spoke and slowly took the girls hands. "I wanted to check on your hands."

The girl rolled her and turned them to show the woman her palm, showing a few scratches and some glass shards deep in her palms. She only admitted to herself it stung, it didn't hurt... Right? It didn't hurt when the glass kept moving. "They're fine."

Regina surveyed the hands and then looked at the girl's face. "Let's go to the bathroom to get the glass out." She stood up and held out her hand, watching as the girl reluctantly took hold of the hand with her fingers. She gently pulled up the girl and led her to the bathroom, and pushing her down softly onto the toilet seat.

"Will this sting?"

She gathered up a pair if tweezers, cotton balls, a flannel and non-alcoholic wipes. "It will hurt, yes. But if we get it out now it won't bother you in the future." She knelt down in front of the girl with the items she had gathered, she folded up the flannel and gave it to the girl and took her hand. "Bite down on the flannel so you don't bite your lip. This will hurt." She took the tweezers, waiting for the girl to follow her order before pulling out a small shard of glass from the girl's hand, she held the hand firmly as the girl tried to pull away and placed the glass in the bin next to them.

Adeen glared daggers at the woman and kept biting the flannel as if her life depended on it. This did not hurt.

Regina continued to pull shards of glass from the girl's hand; she felt pangs of guilt for causing the girl so much pain. Once she had checked there was no longer any glass shards in the hand she took one wipe and patted the hand with it making so the dried blood came off and to disinfect the wounds. She held on a little more firmly as the girl squirmed in pain.

"Adeen if you can go through with this once more, we'll go to Granny's for dinner." She looked up at the girl seeing tears glisten in her eyes but refusing to fall, she reached up, taking her hold off the hand and stroking the girl's cheek.

Adeen nodded softly and blinked away the tears.

Regina took hold of other hand and started on pulling out the glass. After twenty minutes the girl was cleaned up and the items were safely away. "Now Miss Marshall, why don't you have a shower? Do you need anything clothing wise?"

Adeen shook her head and smiled a little. "Can... Can I..." Her voice trailed off and she shook her head again.

"What would you like?" Regina asked, taking out a large white towel from a cabinet nearby.

"Could I get my clothes from the room...?" The girl asked, biting her lip, knowing that what she wanted would've been blown off.

"Of course." Regina spoke and walked from the bathroom and downstairs, calling softly over her shoulder. "Come down once you're ready."

Adeen retrieved her bag from the room she was allowed to stay in, and stalked back into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. She peeled out of her clothes, and turning in the shower, guessing how it worked. As the water warmed up she looked at herself in the mirror, there was many bruises on her arms, along with a few scars on her arms. Her chest and belly however were covered with bruises, scars and welts. She looked away before she could look at her legs or back. She slipped into the shower.

Once out of the shower, singing softly in said shower, she dried herself, taking out a long sleeve t-shirt she used the bra she had on before, and a pair of wearing skinny jeans and a pair of breaking undies. She placed the clothing on and dried off her hair allowing it to become unruly again and straight.

She placed the rest if her clothing into her bag and unlocked the door and strolled into the room placing the bag down and travelling down the stairs. Hearing Regina speaking she kept her weight light as she walked, once next to the door of the kitchen she peeked in to see her on the phone to someone.

"Yes... Yes I'm aware of that Miss Swan... No the papers can't just be done in a few days time... My answer is final sheriff... Yes... Goodnight Miss Swan."

She stepped inside the kitchen making herself known and hoisted herself onto the counter and let her legs swing.

"Off the counter." Regina spoke as she pulled out the first aid box, retrieving some fast healing cream. She put the box away to a hidden place, turning round to see Adeen sitting on the counter still. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and crossed her arms. "_Adeen_."

She grumbled and got off the counter. Mumbling softly she watched as Regina crossed over to her, took her hands and softly rubbed fast healing cream into her hands and then the cut on her cheek.

"Don't mumble." She tapped the girl's nose and carried on rubbing the cream in. "This should heal them quicker, just try not to open the cuts."

The girl 'humphed' at being told what to do again, but stopped mumbling. "Yeah, yeah I won't."

"Alright, go put some shoes on and a coat and we'll go to Granny's" Regina smiled gently, beginning to wonder if all teenagers were bothersome.

"Are you sure you want to go... Because you know... _What happened_?"

"I can hold my own, my dear. Now off you go." Regina watched as the girl scampered off and thought. The girl was almost always troublesome and snappy, and yet sometimes she seemed to actually care. She shook her head softly. "Teenagers."


	4. Gingerbread coffee and secrets

Hello boys and girls, for those of you reading unexpected hope. I'm currently halfway through _chapter_ _14_, so it _**should**_ be up tomorrow. Now back to Darkened souls; this is pretty much how I expect Adeen to be with Regina in public. Although feedback would be great!

I have started writing chapter 5 and might I say **I love you guys!** You give me so many reviews, it's been up like what less than a week and I have 9 reviews. Pretty happy that this fan-fiction is nearly hitting the 1,000 mark.

So I own nothing except the plot, Adeen and the fact I am way too enthusiastic about this fan-fiction.

_**Please Review!**_

Chapter four.

After putting on her shoes, Adeen found herself in Regina's car for the third time that day. Regina at that moment in time was focusing on parking the car at the diner. Once they had parked she got out of the car and walked to the driver's side and waited for the woman to get out of her car. They walked into the diner without much conversation, and were greeted by abruptly stopped conversation.

"Adeen! Madame Mayor!" Ruby greeted and waved them over to an empty booth. She glared at most of the diner and pulled a pen and pad out.

The two slipped into the booth on opposite sides.

"What can I get you for drinks?" She inquired, smiling pleasantly.

"I'll have a black coffee with a sugar please, thank you Ruby" She spoke and looked at the girl. "Have whatever you like, Miss Marshall."

"It's Adeen." The girl huffed and looked at Ruby. "Gingerbread coffee..." She felt an intent glare on her by Regina. "Please. Thanks Rubes."

"Coming right up." She smirked at Adeen and winked. "She already has you trained."

Adeen glared at her and scrunched her nose up. "Watch it _pup_." She smirked at her knowing that the nickname would cause her to stop.

Ruby laughed and walked away to the counter to make the drinks.

"What subjects are you taking at school?" Regina inquired bringing the girl's attention back to her.

"Oh... English literature, art, music and gym." She smiled happily. "I don't like the whole text book thing." She heard Ruby walking towards them, catching onto to a few hushed comments about Regina.

"One black coffee, with a sugar and one gingerbread coffee with cream." She spoke placing the drinks down as she called on them. "Ready to order?"

"Thanks dear, I'll have chicken pesto pasta with a side of salad please, Adeen?"

"Could I have macaroni and cheese with mushrooms please?"

"Alright." She scribbled down the orders, and looked up. "Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you Miss Lucas." Regina looked to see Ruby rummaging through her pocket before passing a crumpled card to Adeen.

"There you are, thanks for doing this, I owe you."

Adeen scoffed, and smirked. "You always owe me." She waved her off and Ruby left without another word. She turned to see Regina looking at her with confusion written on her face. "What?"

"Don't _'what'_ me dear, it's rather unbecoming." She raised a perfect eyebrow at the girl. "I was going to inquire what that was about."

Adeen rolled her eyes at the light lecture before speaking. "It's a surprise."

"I see," She took a slip of her coffee and smiled amusedly. "And don't roll your eyes at me, Adeen."

"It's unbecoming, yeah, yeah I know." She smirked but stopped as the woman's gaze became more intent. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Ms... Regina."

"Apology accepted." She sipped her coffee again, studying the girl.

"How was work today?" She pulled up her legs to sit cross legged on her seat and scooped some cream from her coffee mug and plopped it into her mouth, tasting powered ginger on the cream she grins happily.

Regina was slightly surprised at how the girl was interested in her life. "It's called work for a reason dear. It was productive but it was indeed boring." She watched how the girl had yet to drink her coffee and was only devouring the cream. She was doing so with at least some manners.

"Hmm I'm not too sure if I want to grow up yet, but then again school isn't too fun either." She spoke and once the cream was gone from her mug she took a few gulps of the hot liquid, the heat apparently not affecting her.

"If I'm not mistaken you work willingly at the diner when you want to." She said and raised an eyebrow at the girl drinking. "Slow down dear you'll burn your throat if you continue."

"I do it when I'm bored, and if I'm in a good mood the customers tend to leave the diner good tips."

"The diner? Aren't the tips meant for you?"

"Yeah, but I don't do it for money, I can't stand being still for more than I have to." She smiled and placed the coffee down, showing it was half drained. "Granny and Rubes try to get me to take minimum wages but I'm out of the diner before they can give it to me... I also may avoid the diner for a few days until Granny drags me in."

"I would agree, but that could be why you always get given your coffee and cake when you're in." She smiled and sipped her own coffee.

"That would explain that..." She rubbed her hands together, an ache setting on them. "And if I'm working from nine in the morning till five in the afternoon that tends to be a lot of money."

"I do hope you don't miss school." Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Of course _not_!" She looked away with an amused smile; she sips her coffee in an attempt to hide her growing grin. "I would _never_ skip school."

Regina took her own mug to hide her own smile at the girl's sarcasm. Before honing in that she was meant to now be the girl's guardian. "I do hope you're not lying to me Adeen, we both know where that will end you."

"And where's that?"

"In my study, a red rear end and the aftermath of not being able to sit so pretty for a week."

"I will certainly not be _working_ when I'm meant to be at school for now on." She sipped her coffee beginning to wonder why Regina seemed to care so much; she internally shrugged and heard Ruby walking over with their orders.

"I take it you won't be helping during the day for a while?" Ruby asked chuckling and putting the orders down.

"You have me in the day during Saturday and Sunday... And Friday night. Public services and sh- stuff." She caught herself on cuss and quickly changed it, not fancying an earache from her newfound guardian.

Ruby nodded and left leaving the two to eat in peace.

After a few minutes if silence Adeen spoke up. "Regina... Could I ask you a personal question?"

Regina looked up from her plate, slightly startled from the break of silence. "You can, but you might not get an answer."

Adeen nodded and ate another bite swallowed before she spoke again. "Why did you let Henry go with Swan?"

Regina looked at the girl searching for something that would give her away that she would betray the woman's trust. "Henry deserves happiness... If that's with her... And those idiots... Then, fine. Is that all Miss Marshall?"

"Yes... Sorry Ms Mills. I didn't think when bringing up the topic." She said only receiving a nod from the woman she continued to eat, catching onto a harsh comment thrown at Regina.

"The evil queen should be killed; even Swan and Henry left her. Everyone left her."

Adeen gripped the cutlery in her hands tightly, her pupils somewhat fading. She hadn't realised at her hands now shaking.

Regina placed her hand on the girls, causing the girl to look at her. "Ignore them, you know it's a lie, you're here are you not my dear?"

Adeen nodded stiffly, and finished the meal and sat down her cutlery once she was finished and sat patiently for Regina to finish.

Once the woman was finished she left the required money on the table and got up holding out her hand for the girl. "Come along Adeen."

She took the woman's hand and allowed herself to be led out. As they left through the door she glared at everyone who had made a comment about Regina.

They got into the car and drove to the mayor's house in silence; they pulled up the driveway and got out. "Adeen, why do _you_ get so aggravated by what people say about _me_?" The woman inquired as she unlocked the door, placing her shoes on the shoe rack, her movement was followed by Adeen who seemed in thought.

"I don't really have a solid answer for that... I guess I do it without realising but I also think it's completely out of line when someone victimises one person."

The woman stepped closer, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I'm the evil queen-"

"I don't care if you're the 'evil queen'! You have looked after me and fed me for nearly a day. You are not evil."

"You don't know what made me-"

"I know enough that I would do exactly the same thing as you." Adeen glared. "You're not evil!"

Regina sighed, looking at the girl. "And what do you believe to be evil?"

"I know what evil is. You are not my paren-" She cut herself off smoothly and stepped back from Regina.

"What?" Regina stepped closer only to have Adeen move further away. "Adeen, what were you about to say."

"Nothing. Never mind." The girl looked away and wrapped her hoodie around herself more.

"Adeen, tell me what you were going to say."

"_Nothing_." She said and moved closer to the stairs. "It's nine thirty so... I'm going to go to bed... Goodnight Ms Mills." And with that she left without another word. She sat on the bed, and began to run thoughts through her head.

In one hand she was being looked after but in the other there was the risk if slipping up and saying something. Could she trust Regina? Did the woman really care about her? Thoughts kept swimming in her head before she looked at the bag.

She knew what she had to do.


	5. Thoughts of her secret

Right you people know me way too well! I started writing this straight after, and this is an extremely short chapter because I've put one up already today, but then again you may get another chapter today because I'm bored out of my mind.

And I want to know what happens too!

So you know the drill. Adeen and the plot are the only things that are mine.

_**Please Review!**_

Chapter five.

Adeen perked up after an hour she heard Regina going to bed, she snuck down stairs, taking her shoes before sneaking back into the room with her stuff in. This wasn't _her_ room.

She pulled on the converse, she opened the window by the bed, and she grabbed her bag and looked back at the room. She shook her head, opening her bag, ripped a piece of paper from the book and fished out a pen and began to write.

_Regina;_

_I'm guessing I'm safe at the moment; I left at around 1:12am. I need some time, don't worry about me. Or follow me for that matter._

_Adeen._

She looked at the window nodding to herself and carefully climbed out and onto the roof. She turned round carefully and shut the window before slowly walking the edge of the roof, checking to make sure no one was out and about. She sighed looking down at the two story drop; she looked round for something to help her. She took note of the rather talk tree.

"Well there's one way..." She moved back and ran across the roof tiles, creating a small disturbance or noise from her light weight. She leaped across the gap and snagged hold of a branch, she quickly swung herself to a stronger branch after hearing a crack. She jumped down guided by the trunk of the tree. She felt her hand wounds beginning to open and have bits of bark stuck in. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" She dropped to the ground and brushed her hands together; she looked around and ducked her head as she ran down the streets, although staying out of the light.

Once she hit the boundaries of the forest she stopped, huffing out from running so far she leant on a tree for support. She slid down the tree and leant her head on tree.

If she told Regina her past the woman might cast her out, or she would do something to her parents. She mentally cringed. And if she done something to her parents, she'd get it worse when she went back. She frowned, but then if she didn't tell her then she was bound to make slip ups that would in the end result to Regina figuring out. Then she'd demand why Adeen hadn't told her in the first place. Then she'd be angry at the girl.

She groaned at her thoughts, and now that she snuck out the house for no apparent reason, Regina would be angry the next day, and then just throw her away after finding her. She closed her eyes. She wasn't worth the hassle.

She was offered a place that was peaceful and seemingly loving and she'd gone and thrown it all away in her state of panic that Regina would find out her secret.

She let out another groan and closed her eyes allowing the darkness to lull to sleep.


	6. Trusting her and a strange dream

So I didn't end up putting this up yesterday, I had to go to the doctors –grumbles- and so I'm making it up to you by this chapter being over 2,000 words long. So I wanted to work on Adeen's more… softer side so to say? I'm thinking that I much prefer writing snarky comments as hormonal teenager Adeen and not this Adeen.

Anyway, I've bored you enough with rambling, I own nothing except the fact I am awake at 9am , Adeen, Adeen's parents and the plot

_**Please review you lovely people!**_

Chapter six.

When the girl awoke she felt the sun shining against her skin she cracked open an eye to see that the sun was rising. She slowly pulled herself and bit her lip. She had two options; go back now or put it off and get a bigger lecture if she goes back later on.

She sighed and felt a tug on her heart and a slight push from the wind; she started walking back to the mayor's house. Once she was on the Main Street a yellow bug pulled up next to her. "Hey kid I need to speak with you..."

Adeen rounded on the car and shoved her hands in her pockets. "What?"

"It's Regina; she called up..." She shook her head and opened the car door. "You know you're going to have to talk to her about this. Get in."

She huffed and slid into the car pulling on her seatbelt over her and buckling in.

Emma started dialling a number and set it on loudspeaker. There were a couple of rings and then Regina's voice penetrated the speaker. "Sheriff Swan there had better be a good reason as to why you're calling me."

Emma rolled her eyes and set to on driving. "Well if finding an Adeen Marshall is a good reason, then I have a good reason."

"You found her? I'll be back at my house in fifteen minutes then." She cleared her throat softly as if to calm herself down. "Do tell her that we will address this later on."

"She can hear you. See you in fifteen." She shook her head as she felt the woman's lip thinned. "Want me to pick up a coffee from Granny's?"

"If you could dear." With that she hung up the phone and the line went dead.

"Ah... I have a feeling this won't end well at all." Adeen mumbled as she nestled into the seat of the car, she took a quick look at the time, it was 7am, she'd only had about five hours sleep, and she yawned and closed her eyes.

They pulled up to the diner and Emma looked to see the girl soundly asleep, her breath evened out and small soft snores every so often. She opened the door and went into the diner.

Emma sighed and stood at the counter, Ruby coming towards her with a smile. "What can I get you sheriff?"

"Tranquilizer if you have any. If not, a black coffee with no sugar and my usual."

"No tranquilizer here." She chuckled and began making the orders. "Why are you in so early anyway?"

"One word: Adeen." She rubbed her head as she attempted to massage a headache. "Ran off this morning at around 1... I got a call about half an hour ago from Regina telling me she'd gone."

Ruby once finishing the drinks and putting them into to go cups, took the five dollars being held out by Emma. "There's most likely a reason, Adeen _doesn't_ panic so much as to run away normally."

"_Teenagers_. I don't think I want to deal with Henry as a teenager if he's anything like me!" Emma chuckled. "Thanks Rubes." She took the cups and got back into the car to see Adeen still sound asleep.

Another five minutes and she was at the mayor's house. "Adeen, wake up we're here."

Adeen was somewhat roused from her sleeping, she opened an eye and groaned at the blonde woman.

"I know, I know but we're at Regina's now." She picked up the mugs and got out from the car seeing Regina on the porch.

Adeen dragged herself from the car and shut the door after her. She shuffled after Emma as she walked.

"_**Adeen Marshall!**_ What have you got to say for yourself?!" Regina began to scold the teenager.

"Sorry." The girl mumbled looking down and frowned. "And I'm sorry I... Worried you so much..."

Regina shook her head and looked at the sheriff. "Would you like to come in?"

"Oh no, I need to be doing... paperwork... Maybe another time." Emma spoke, listening to Regina administer an ear-aching lecture was not on her to do list.

"Very well then, thank you for bringing Adeen home." She spoke and opened the door.

"Just doing my job. See you later on Regina." She handed the woman the coffee and left shortly after.

"In the kitchen." Regina spoke and herded the girl into the house. She walked to the kitchen as the girl put her bag down and took her shoes off.

Adeen took a deep breath and looked at the woman, biting her lip as she walked into the kitchen. She knew the woman was expecting an explanation. "I went to the forest... And I started thinking things over."

"_And_?" She inquired, looking at the girl whilst sipping in her coffee, she leant on the counter and the girl was in the middle of the kitchen.

"And I decided I should... Tell you what I was going to say last night... But... You... You have to swear you won't do anything."

"Unless it is something extremely bad, I won't do anything."

"I..." She looked down, Regina knew that she was going to tell the truth, because of the fear and shame that was radiating off of the girl was too much for her to be lying. "I don't think you're evil, because, you're not my... My parents."

Regina didn't speak but put down her cup and crossed over to the girl.

Adeen stumbled a little. "They said not to tell anyone so... I guess it's kind of bad... They... They _kinda_ hurt me..."

"In which way Adeen...?" Regina frowned and took the girl's hand.

The girl simply shook her head rapidly, tears glistening in her eyes but the girl was refusing to let them fall.

"Would you mind showing me your chest?"

The girl trembled slightly but nodded, more submissive than Regina would have ever thought of the teen. She slowly pulled up her top to show many bruises, scars and welts. Her ribs were showing through her skin and Regina now understood why the girl ate fast and why she was possessive of the food she was given.

Regina slowly and gently spun the girl round to see her back, which was equally as bad as her chest if not worse. She spun the girl back round and gently pulled the shirt back down for the girl.

"Did they do this?" Regina asked, her eyes darkening dangerously in rage.

Adeen only looked at the floor and played with her cuffs in an attempt to stop her emotions tripling over. And that was that Regina needed for an answer.

"Adeen, sweetie, are you tired?" Regina spoke, trying to control her anger, she had known something was going on, but this was something she wasn't expecting. Seeing a nod from the girl she took the girl's hand again and led her up the stairs and into the room she had stayed. She led her straight to the bed, locking the window to make sure no draft was going through and the girl wouldn't run off again, she then tucked the girl into the covers.

"Are you... Angry at me?" The girl meekly spoke from under the covers. Her yellow eyes dancing with a slight fear.

"Not at you dear, I am disappointed you felt the need to run." She smoothed the girl's hair back and kissed her forehead. "I am however enraged by your... Relatives... We will speak more about this later, and we will address what happened. But for now, sleep. I'll call your school to tell them you won't be in."

She pulled the chair from the nearby desk and sat by the girl's side holding her hand until the girl's breathing evened out and the small soft snores had become apparent. She tucked the hand back under the cover and walked from the room, pulling out her phone as she did so, she walked to her study shutting the door softly she took in the soft maroon colours and the many bookshelves, the desk at one end of the room with more than enough space for at least three chairs to fit behind the desk, she _tsked_ softly and dialled a number, looking at the fireplace with a bearskin rug.

"Sheriff. I bet you're more than happy to have me call you for the second time today... I have some information I'd like to refer to you... Yes, come here when you'd like... An hour would be agreeable... Until then Miss Swan."

She hung up and began dialling another number before putting it to her ear once again.

"Hello, this is Regina Mills, the temporary guardian of Adeen Marshall... Yes, the Mayor... I was calling up to say that she won't be coming in due to personal issues... _I don't believe that it is in your jurisdiction to question the girl's personal life_... Good day to you."

She put the phone down and sighed, sitting on her leather chair behind her desk. She began to weigh her options, she could tell Swan what she had found out and have the Marshall's thrown in prison without a second thought but then the issue is where would the girl go? Knowing the town's people they would disagree with the 'Charmings' taking her in and the evil queen taking her in. She may as well end up as a ward of the state and thrown into foster care.

If she didn't tell the sheriff the subject would weigh heavily on her heart. Despite that her heart was black as coals she could feel the warmth she got from the girl, the girl on no doubt would be her undoing or her greatest ally.

She let out a sigh once again, she'd tell the sheriff what she found but they would concoct a plan in order to save the girl. As much as Regina would like to do, she couldn't just barge into their lives, take their daughter and then kill them. This world was too kind on people who've misdeed.

_Adeen opened her eyes to see a village with houses mad from straw and wood, with wooden fences and hay lying about on dirt roads._

_"The queen is coming! The queen is coming!" Came the panicked voices as the sound of horses and a carriage filled the air._

_She watched as all of the village's people ran except for a girl and wrecked rags for clothing, with soft yellow eyes and black hair, she sat on the floor and looked out to see the carriage._

_The carriage rolled to a stop in front of her and out stepped Regina in all her might, her hair done in a bun and a way that would go undisturbed by the hat she has on. A red velvet coat that gave a hearty view of the woman's breasts, with a black corset on and black leather skin tight riding pants. Along with her trade mark black velvet heels._

_The young girl looked up at the woman and instantly back down as a sign of respect._

_"Girl, why do you not run like the rest of the insolent fools of this village?" The woman demanded as she spoke, she looked around to make sure that this girl was indeed the only one._

_"I didn't want to... You are the Queen if this land... At least one person should honour you." The girl spoke meekly her voice hoarse from not having water from such a long time._

_"What of your parents?" The woman scowled, every villager should've feared her, and now this girl was speaking to her. "Look at me when I'm speaking girl."_

_Without looking up at the woman the girl spoke. "Mother and father are away."_

_"So you're alone?" The woman inquired her tone dull. "Why not go to your home?" She said the word like it was poison on her tongue._

_"I don't have a home, my queen." The girl looked up with a small smirk. "My parents own a house... But it is not home."_

_The queen raised an eyebrow before speaking again. "Next time, girl, if you're out when I pass, you won't be so lucky." With that she began to climb back in her carriage._

_"Maybe next time I'll tell you my name My Queen." She smirked at seeing the woman scowl slightly but there was amusement in her eyes._

Adeen awoke that time propped herself up by her elbows, her body was sore and her bruises were hurting quite a lot compared to the normal dull ache she got from them. She blinked as the dream ran through her head once more. Strange.


	7. Cheese buns and the study

So, here it is the moment you've all been waiting for – unless its just me who was really excited for this scene. In which case... I have nothing to say to you all. Anyway! Hope you all enjoy this, I know I enjoy having reviews because you lot are **lovely** people! Happiness achieved!

I've also been reading **way** too much Swan Queen

Everyone calm yourselves down, you know the drill. I own nothing except for the plot, Adeen and her family.

_**Please review!**_

Chapter seven.

Adeen hoisted herself up from her elbows off the bed and groaned out from the aching pain across her body. She withdrew the covers from over her and shuffled out of her bed, not bothering with making said bed. She peeks out of the door and looked around and saw a door that was slightly ajar at the other end of the hall, she moved over to it, yawning gently and knocked on the door.

"Regina?" She called out hearing no response she rolled her eyes as she shuffles downstairs. She made quick steps down the stairs until she ended up on the first floor, wandering round. "Regina?"

"Adeen?" Came a soft reply from a female, which Adeen knew was Regina. "In here." The voice had come from a door a few feet ahead of her.

She moved towards the door, peeking her head in to see a living. With Regina sitting down, one leg crossed over the other, her reading glasses on, a mug of coffee in one hand and a book in the other.

The woman was wearing black slacks and a blouse that was made to fit her which ended three quarters of the way down her arm. She also had on a black blazer to match her slacks. She had on no shoes but had a pair of fuzzy pink socks.

Regina placed a bookmark in her book and placed it on the coffee table next to her and patted the space on the sofa next to her, she pulled her glasses off and put them down on top of the book. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've hit by a truck." She rubbed the back of her shoulders gently and sat down on the space that Regina indicated. Smirking at the socks slightly.

"I want to go over what I have planned today, okay? I want no interruptions, is this clear?" The woman looked at the girl who just shrugged. "Adeen, is that _clear_?"

"Yeah, whatever. Get on with it." The girl rolled her eyes.

"We've discussed your eye rolling and your attitude before. We can address that right now if need be."

Adeen resisted to roll her eyes again and sighed. "No thanks."

"I plan to make us lunch, and then I want to address what happened this morning." She held out a finger when Adeen opened her mouth to speak. "I said no interruptions dear. Then we will speak about the information you've given me earlier on. Understood?"

"And if I don't?" The girl huffed out, glaring slightly at the woman.

"Then we can skip lunch and go straight to addressing your punishment." The woman didn't miss a beat as she spoke, she wouldn't be played down by a teenager.

"Bloody... Fine. Yes I understand." She spoke the sentence slowly as if to mock the woman.

"Then let's go to the kitchen." She got up and walked, making sure the girl was following after her. "And I'd drop the attitude Adeen. You have still yet to be punished by your earlier misdeeds yesterday afternoon."

Adeen just grumbled to herself as she followed after the woman, once entering the kitchen the girl sat on her self-proclaimed chair at the breakfast bar, watching as the woman went to the fridge.

"Anything you'd like in particular?" The woman asked as she scanned the contents of her well stocked fridge.

"Not really, unless you have ginger cake." The girl spoke and crossed her arms on the breakfast bar, placing her head on her forearms.

"Unfortunately I don't." She took out a few things before smiling at the girl. "How about we bake some cheese rolls and put ham in them when once they bake?"

The girl looked confused and furrowed her brows together, with her nose scrunching up slightly. "We're going... _To bake_?"

"Yes, go wash your hands and roll up your sleeves." She saw how the girl still looked extremely confused. "What's bothering you dear?"

"You make... _Bake_, homemade bread?" The girl was attempting to get her head round the idea. "I've never had... Made homemade things." She moved to the sink, and rolled up her sleeves, revealing a few bruises and scars, along with fingernail markings scarred and cuts on her wrists. She used an apple smelling soap and washed her hands under warm water; Regina soon came next to her and washed her hands as well. Adeen noticed that she had taken off her blazer.

"You can do both today. But," The woman tapped the girl's nose with a wet finger softly, smiling as the girl's nose twitched at the water now on it. "The lasagne you had yesterday was homemade, so you have had homemade cooking before."

With a nearby towel Adeen dried her hands and rubbed her nose of water, making it twitch. She glared at the woman.

"Twitchy dear?" Regina laughed and took the towel from her, drying her own hands.

"I'll get you back." She spoke. Silently vowing to herself.

"Let's start with the flour." The woman spoke and after an hour she put the baking tray of buns in the oven to bake. "That'll take twenty-five minutes my dear." She then took the girl's hands gently and inspected her wrists. "Who did this?" Regina traced the fingernail scars.

Adeen squirmed and pulled away. "None of your business." She shot back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It is my business if my ward is hurt." The woman placed her hand on the girl's arm, feeling a flinch as her hand rested there.

The girl only huffed and pulled away. "Just leave it alone."

Regina frowned, and once again reached for the girl's arm. "Adeen what's wrong?"

"_Nothing_!" She said hotly and glared slightly. "I want a smoke, its 12pm and I haven't had a smoke since yesterday." She turned her head to fully face her. "Because _you_ took them from me."

Regina's eyes darkened slightly. "Come with me." She spun on her heel and began walking.

"_No_." Adeen said bluntly.

"I won't tell you again, you either come with me willingly or unwillingly."

Adeen huffed, stomping a foot before following after the woman. She followed until she was led to the door upstairs that had been left slightly ajar, walking in after the woman she took in the smell of old books and coffee. Bookshelves, a desk with a leather padded chair, with a bearskin rug in front of a fire place. Regina's study.

Regina sat on the chair behind the desk and pulled it out more than needed. She crooked her finger at the girl who took her hint and came towards her.

"Do you know why we're here?"

"No."

"What have you done wrong?"

Adeen huffed, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Vandalism, insubordination, running away."

"What else?" The woman asked.

"Eye rolling and rudeness."

"Do you think that's acceptable?"

"Well I can't exactly say _'yes'_ to that can I?"

Regina sighed. "In front of me. Now."

Adeen complied with the command and didn't move her hands from her pockets, instead just leant back.

"Adeen, what I'm about to do is out of love and care. It will hurt, but in order to get through to you, I have to do this."

"I-" The girl began.

"Remove your jeans."

"N-no!"

"You either remove them or I will."

Adeen tried to take a step back but was caught by her wrist firmly enough to stop her but soft enough not to hurt her and was then pulled over said woman's lap without a chance to blink. She struggled, trying to get out of the woman's hold, but wasn't able.

"I gave you a choice, and I warned you this would happen." The woman spoke and drew the girl's jeans down without much hassle, until they reached her knees. Then went the girl's knickers. "Have you had a spanking before Adeen?"

The girl shook her head rapidly and still struggled in the woman's hold. "Let me go!"

Regina magicked a ruler into her hand, purple smoke rushing around her hand before disappearing. "Then I'll go easy on you for your first time." She rubbed the girl's pale but scarred backside with her smooth warm hand. "You'll receive 16 strikes with the ruler. I want you to count them. If you lose count I will repeat the strike."

Adeen whimpered and struggled more. Before squeaking out a response. "_E-easy_? 16?"

"Adeen, do you know what could've happened when you ran away? You could've been killed." She delivered the ruler down on the girl's backside harshly, causing said girl to almost cry out.

"O-one!" She hissed out, squirming.

"Raped." She brought the ruler down again and felt a grip around her ankle.

"T-two." She raised her knee slightly to show the girl's sit spots, bringing the ruler down onto her sit spots.

"You could've been kidnapped!"

"Ah! Three" The woman brought the ruler down twice causing the girl to squirm on her lap once more

"And insubordination! Sheriff Swan was only doing her job Adeen, swearing at an officer is disrespectful and that will not be tolerated."

Hearing nothing she spoke and rested the ruler on her reddening backside. "What number was that?"

The girl sniffled before speaking softly with a croaking voice. "F-four... F-five..." Another stinging strike was landed on her rear. "S-six! I-I'm sorry Regina!"

The woman nodded and spoke, bringing down the ruler again. "I know you are. But only because you were caught."

She heard the girl choke out the word "S-seven." She brought the ruler down once again and the girl squirmed, and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Vandalising? Do you know how much time that will take to clean your graffiti off the wall?"

"Eight!" The woman brought the ruler down two more times, quickly and rubbed her back softly to make sure she was okay.

"And eye rolling. If I see you doing it again Adeen you'll be back in here faster than you can say _'apples'_ am I clear?"

"Nine! T-t-ten. Y-yes you're clear! Please! 'Gina no more!" She squealed as another strike hit her backside. "Eleven!"

Regina rubbed in circles at the small of the girl's back, her rear end was rosy from the assault of the ruler.

"Adeen, sweetie, the last five will be harder and quicker. You don't need to count them." With that she held the girl in place before raining down five hard strikes to her sit spots, mentally cringing as the girl cried out.

She then placed the ruler on the desk and rubbed her ward's back and bottom soothingly as the girl poured her heart out, but she wasn't making a sound, she held in the audible cries and let the silent sobs rack over her body.

"Shh now sweetie, it's over now." She moved the girl to sit on her lap and held her close, she felt the girl tense before melting into the embrace, crying into the woman's blouse. "That's it dear, let it out."

"I... I hate you." The girl sobbed out as she kept her grip on the woman.

"I know sweetie." She rubbed the girls back in circles to calm her down. She knew the girl hadn't meant it; she was after all an emotional wreck at that point in time.

Five minutes later the girl pulled away and rubbed her eyes with her sleeves. "I'm sorry Regina..."

Regina cupped the girl's face and kissed her forehead, smiling gently at her. "I know sweetie."

Adeen slowly got up pulling up her knickers and her jeans, whimpering as the material connected with her freshly punished rear.

"Adeen." The woman stood up and saw the girl look at her. "You'll also be grounded over the weekend, not including your public services."

Adeen simply nodded and looked down.

"Come here." She saw the girl shuffle to her before wrapping the tiny girl into a warm embrace, kissing her forehead again. "You're forgiven and this won't be brought up again. You have a clean slate." She felt the girl nod and she smoothed the girl's hair back. "Let's get those buns out of the oven shall we?"


	8. Coping mechanisms

Whelp. I had some fun doing this chapter, although it was quite hard to come up with Adeen's attitude most of the time. Anyway, some of you have been buzzing for this chapter – don't kill me because I made you wait so long!

Anyway, here's the next chapter; _blah blah blah_ I own nothing except Adeen, Adeen's family and the plot. _Yada yada yada._

_**Please review!**_

Chapter eight.

Adeen had gone to the bathroom to wash up and get the tear stains from her face. She then rubbed her hands on a white fluffy towel, before exiting the room and skulking down the stairs into the kitchen. Her rear end still burning from the onslaught of the ruler. When she entered the kitchen she didn't except to see lunch finished with Emma and Ruby stand or in their cases leaning on the counter or the wall.

Regina had placed a pillow on the chair at the breakfast bar that she had proclaimed as hers. There was a plate waiting in front of the chair on said breakfast bar, two cheese buns with ham and cucumber in them.

"Hey fire starter." Ruby spoke up seeing the girl enter with a confused look on her face.

"That was _one_ time." She shot a look at the woman in red.

"Among many, face facts Ades, you're a pyromaniac."

Regina shook her head. "Lunch is on the side Adeen."

"Thank you, Ms Mills." She spoke warily, eyeing said woman cautiously.

"I'll have none of that, it's Regina." She spoke smiling at the girl.

Said girl gingerly sat down on the pillowed chair, shuffling around a bit.

Emma looked at Regina with a cocked eyebrow, as if asking a question.

Regina catching the look nodded softly.

Adeen picked up one bun, sniffing it first before taking a large bite of said bun that most thought impossible for the girl.

Emma and Ruby noticed how Adeen was quick to eat, and how she had her arms guarded around the plate.

"Miss Swan here has come up with a plan, in legal matters, doing anything would cause the possibility of you having to leave the state." Regina saw the girl finish her bite quickly.

"Are we talking about...?" The girl asked looked towards Ruby and back to Regina.

"She knows, Adeen, she figured it out on her own."

Adeen looked at the girl with a shocked face, blinking a few times. "But if she knows, then other people must..."

"Ades, the only reason I know is the fact that you've crashed at mine more than once before." She moved to sit in the seat next, however seeing the girl the tense a little more around her plate she didn't move any further towards the girl. "You talk in your sleep, and I've found that when you have nightmares you _somehow_ end up in my bath."

Adeen just slowly nodded before looking at Regina again.

"We came to the conclusion that if we go through with making it a legal case and they're proven guilty of their misdeeds, where would you go? I wouldn't be able to take you, because it will be seen that I am using you as a weapon. The _Charmings_ won't be able to take you either as they have Emma and Henry to look after or the town would blame you if the family holds back on protecting them." Regina explained to the girl rolling her eyes as said girl ate the rest of the first bun. "Slow down dear. Then the issue of if they're not proven guilty, then there's a risk that what they do after will be much worse."

Adeen nodded, although quite confused about why Ruby was here.

"So this is our plan, until you turn 18 you have about two years-"

"One year, one month and three days." She cut off Regina and shoves half of the second bun into her mouth, chewing quite quickly before devouring the rest. She then turned her attention back to the other three women; she pulled back slightly, no longer guarding her plate.

Regina took the plate and placed it in the sink, washing it before placing it on the rack. "That would mean your birthday is on March twenty first... _Strange_."

"Why?" Emma asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Ruby looked over to Regina. "Isn't that Eoster?"

"Do you mean _Easter_? Easter isn't a day." Emma asked more questions.

"Old world term dear. _Eoster_ celebrates renewed life in the earth; it's also known as spring equinox." Regina explained to the blonde. "It's also the start of the falcon month in Native American terms." Regina saw the blonde nodded slowly as to let the information in. "As I was saying, you have roughly a year and so until you're eighteen, which means there won't be much you can do for a... Short period of time. This is why we have decided to make a safety net. If you're locked outside or you don't feel safe or are hurt, you come to either one of us. Then after you are rested, healed or in a better condition than when you entered you'll go back." She leant on the counter and saw the girl nod. "However if it gets to a drastic point then the one you went to will not allow you back."

"What do you mean drastic?"

"If you can't feel your legs, or can't hear - things that can lead you permanently hurt." Regina spoke looked towards Emma, who was frowning gently. "However none of us will be held accountable to what we do if such things were to happen." Her eyes had darkened considerably. Most likely thinking of ways to torture the parents.

"Just one thing, how would I be able to contact you if I can't hear, or I can't walk?" She grinned slightly. "I can't just do what I normally do and run."

"And that normality won't happen for the next thirteen days, will it Adeen?" Regina looked at her.

Adeen squirmed on her chair, catching the attention of Emma and Ruby, Emma who was smirking and Ruby who was confused as to why she squirmed. "No, nope it won't happen again." She then looked at Ruby who hadn't spoken, then to the others who seemed to try and mask their emotions. "You're not telling me something."

Emma frowned and looked at Regina who nodded. "Regina and Ruby will be here most of the time to watch you."

Adeen glared. "So discovering this fact has made you all view me as a _child_?" She tried to take a deep breath. "Regina, may I have a cigarette please?"

The woman frowned before pulling open a draw and passing the girl a lighter and a cancer stick.

She took said items and kept glaring at the women. "So I trust you with this subject and I'm rewarded with being nothing but a _child_." She saw Ruby about to open her mouth. "No. I'm _not_ finished. I do things on _my own_; I handle and deal with things in my own _damned_ way. So when you hear me slip up once and _demand_ to know things this is what happens? _A fucking mothers meeting_." She stalked towards the door, her anger rising. "I'm going out to smoke, don't worry mothers dearests. I wouldn't want your plans to be interrupted by the one they revolve around." Her eyes that were normally sun kissed and turned hawk like and icy. She opened the door and slammed said door shut, not bothering to look back at the women.

Regina cringed at the icy hawk eyes and punched the bridge of her nose. "Are we sure we should've done this?"

"It's for the best." Emma spoke but she herself cringed at the door slamming and how angered the girl was.

"I said this earlier, this was a bad idea, you both may know the girl, but these are _her_ coping mechanisms." Ruby spoke up, she had felt guilty the whole time, and hence the silence she had. "It's hard enough for her to be here for two weeks. She's probably gone about twenty-eight years of her life not being cared for except by a few people that she actually lets in. And a few years did she let in Regina and only a month ago did she let in you, _Emma_!" Ruby shook her head. "What you fail to realise is that for the time that time stood still, twenty-eight years, she had to go through with being 16 for twenty-eight being _hit_, being _unloved_ and _having little to no food_. Whilst we didn't realise it personally, except Regina, she had the longest 16th birth year."

Regina looked at the youngest woman, before nodding. "But what I'm afraid of is how she copes."

"The only way she knows how. _Pain_." She shook her head. "I remember once she had a bad ankle, most likely after... It. And after a few days her bruises kept multiplying and then I saw it, she had gone to mine and Granny's and _threw_ herself down the stairs." She felt her eyes sting from tears. "I asked her what happened and she said she tripped. It turned out that she broke her ankle." Ruby rubbed her eyes. "It's either that or she draws, or writes poems or sings. And only recently does she do that because I got her to try different methods."

"We can't just allow her to hurt herself!" Emma exclaimed but instead of Ruby replying it was Regina.

"Then we'll lose her." All failed to hear the door shutting.

"Those leather bound books you see? Those were from the only person in her family that cared, her grandmother. She uses them to draw in or to write in." Ruby spoke. "When she's angry she smokes, and then she draws. Only in extreme cases does she hurt herself now."

"Now?" Emma inquired.

"I may have used her Grandmother against her... _'She wouldn't like it if you hurt yourself.'_"

Regina nodded before speaking again. "Then we won't... Have us both here. Let the girl be her, she'll warm up to us. _Eventually_."

There was a cold voice that cut through the air like a blade. "What makes _you_ so sure?"


	9. Corners and arrogance in dreams

So chapter nine is up – may or may not be writing a lot this week because my tooth is killing me. I was able to do this during early hours of today so you never know!

Also thanks for all the feedback except for a few… one sided comments, either way I am thankful for them!

So it's 7:25 in the morning and I still own nothing except Adeen, her family and the plot!

**_Please review!_**

Chapter nine.

The three women looked to see Adeen standing in the doorway of the kitchen and hall, holding herself surprisingly well. "Well? What makes _you_ so sure?"

"Adeen, don't be disrespectful to your elders." Regina scolded before holding out her hand to the girl and speaking in a soft but firm tone. "Lighter please Adeen."

Adeen shot the woman a cold glare before crossing from the doorway over to the woman, and put the stainless steel zippo lighter in the woman's awaiting hand without kicking up a fuss.

"Now that you made your point across in a rather rude manor, we changed our plans." She put the lighter away in the draw which she had taken it out of and shut said draw. "Whilst I understand that you aren't used to a safety net, which still leaves no room for rudeness. And as such, stand in the corner."

"What?" The girl looked at her in anger and disbelief.

"Stand in the corner." Regina spoke slower to sound more authoritative over the girl, looking at the girl making sure she held herself in a stern manner.

"Or _what_?"

"You know exactly '_or what_' is and I'll do it right here for Miss Swan and Miss Lucas to see."

"You can't do that."

"I believe I can, and I will if I don't see you in the corner by the time I count to ten."

Adeen wanted so desperately to swear and scream and shout at the woman. She glared and held her ground.

Emma watched how Regina gained most control of the situation at hand and also saw a spark of defiance in Adeen's eyes. She turned to look at Ruby who was biting back a laugh at the girl's nature to not back down.

"One." Regina spoke the word firmly and clearly.

"I'm not moving."

"Perhaps you need a reminder of who's in charge here. Two."

"Just because you're my new guardian doesn't mean you're in charge." The girl shot back.

"That means everything my dear, you should be happy. If I were as I was in the forest the punishment would be a lot worse. Three, dear."

"Because you killed them." She smirked and felt nothing after she spoke again. "Or ripped their hearts out?"

Regina faltered slightly as the girl made a low blow. "Four, dear. Oh no, you're but a child, thus you would be treated like one. Five."

"You're stepping on thin ice, Queenie."

"Six."

"Nothing to say?"

"Get in the corner, Adeen. Before I take you over my lap without a second thought, again. Seven."

Adeen growled and stalked to a corner that could be seen by everyone in the room.

Emma bit her tongue to stop laughing, Adeen had been brought down to the point where she was being treated like a child and she no longer had the control she normally would have.

Ruby on the other hand was surprised that Adeen followed the order without speaking. She studied Regina and shook her head. Regina had broken a wall that almost everyone wasn't able to break.

"Good girl. Now, face the corner and stay that way until I say to come out. You are to stay there and think of what happened to get you in trouble once again today. Is that clear?"

Adeen just glared and made a _humph_ sound at her. She nodded and faced the wall, crossing her arms in a childish rage.

It wasn't her fault the women were a pain in the ass, or that she had flipped out.

Okay, maybe it was. She did throw up a lot of cuss words, and had almost told them to 'fuck their selves' it just so happened that she didn't say it aloud.

And maybe it was her fault for the way she acted; they were only trying to help.

No. She was justified in what she had done, she had every right to react the way she did. Women. She was fine with handling herself on her own, she like it that way!

She could do what she wanted and she could talk how she liked. These two weeks were meant to be heaven. She was meant to be able to curl up in her makeshift bed and not have to worry about anything.

But no, she was stuck in Regina's house, in her comfy beds, and having to mind herself when she spoke or did things. And then the woman offered her protection and then demands she takes it?

She growled into the corner and leant against it with her head. Closing her eyes she let out another growl.

"Keep growling Adeen; it will only prolong your sentence." Regina said looking up from speaking quietly to the other two.

The girl sighed and relaxed herself leaning against the wall.

_The next time the girl opened her eyes she was back in the wooden village, with wooden fences with straw lingering around. She heard horse shoes and a carriage in the distance. She also saw the small girl from before with yellow eyes and black hair sitting on a table, her rags from before covering her from neck to toe. She had a makeshift scarf around her neck this time._

_Once the villagers heard the carriage and horses they ran into their homes once again, but this girl stayed where she was. Looking closer to the girl she was shivering and pulling the rags against her body tightly. It was almost the time for winter, and her rags were thin._

_The carriage once again pulled up next to the girl but the queen didn't get out for a few minutes. The girl pulled her knees to her chest and tried to keep warm._

_The queen stepped out in black skin tight leather trousers, a black corset with silver trimmings. Over the outfit was a black cloak made from black feathers, the Queen was already getting ready for winter. Her hair was done into a high pony tail that came around to her shoulder._

_"Girl. What are you doing outside again?" The queen demanded the question once again._

_The girl didn't answer for a while until a confused look washed past her face. "Welcoming you to the village again, my queen." She smirked slightly and looked at the woman._

_"I know that. But you're in rags as thin as parchment and the air is crisp with winter, by the fire is where you should be."_

_The girl's eyes flashed in alarm slightly, her face faltered from this. She thought of a quick lie before speaking. "I was meant to be running errands for mother, but the stalls aren't open anymore."_

_The queen saw the alarm flashing across the girl's face, and knew what the girl was saying was a lie. She took hold of the girl's scarf and felt it to see the thickness; she also noticed the girl was shaking from the cold and the violent flinch she received from taking hold of her scarf. "Your scarf is as thin as parchment; shouldn't you be in winter clothes girl?"_

_"I am warm just as I am your majesty." She noticed how the queen kept calling her 'girl'. "My Queen, last time we spoke I said you might be lucky enough to hear my name."_

_"And you didn't heed my warning of not being so lucky if you were out if I were to pass again." The queen spoke and pulled her cloak up and sat down at a chair next to the table, crossing one leg over the over._

_"Is my punishment having a civil conversation with you?" The girl said smirking as the woman sat down on a chair._

_"Who said anything about a punishment? I might just rip your heart out now dear." The queen spoke and watched as the girl's smirk turned into a smile._

_"Well that would make me part of 'the heartless' then will it not?"_

_"Not if I crush it into dust."_

_"Well then maybe I should go back indoors."_

_"Fear not, I don't plan on ripping your heart out. This time." The woman spoke, the girl didn't fear her, and they were having a conversation where the girl was teasing her. The only person who would do that was her daddy._

_"I'll take your word for it." She bowed her head, and made the rags around her tighter. "I'll wait until then to give you my name then."_

_"And if your queen demands it now?"_

_"There's a nice thing called _ignoring_ people."_

_The queen looked shocked at the girl, not only did the girl tease her she had said she was going to ignore her question. "You're either extremely stupid or extremely brave to go against the queen. Girl."_

_"I'm known for being both."_

_A guard cleared his throat and timidly made his way to the Queen. "Your majesty I... I just received word that... That maleficent has... That she's arrived."_

_The queen rolled her eyes and stood up, shaking her head. "Send word that I am on my way to the castle." He didn't move. "__**Move yourself**__!"_

_The man nodded and scampered off, not looking back as he heard the queen's magic crackled over her fingers._

_"Until you plan to take my heart out then, my queen." The girl smirked and saw the queen surpassing a smile._

_"Do be sure to make yourself presentable when I am to, girl."_

_"I'll wear my best dress for my death day."_

_"You, wear dresses?"_

_The girl smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"_

_"Maybe next time I'll have to see about your arrogance."_

_"Then I'll have to tell you my name in order for you to find me."_

Adeen opened her eyes at the calling of her name, she turned to see that Emma had left and only Ruby and Regina remained. She looked confused and slightly dazed. These dreams were strange, almost real.


	10. What if?

So this is a short chapter sorry guys; I'll try to post the next later on. So I'm just really ill with a toothache. What next? I need a Regina to take care of me. Pouts.

So anyway, I own nothing except Adeen and her family and the plot and blah blah blah.

**_Please review!_**

Chapter ten

Adeen opened her mouth and closed it again, tilting her head. "Can't I just..."

Regina tilted her head and held out her arm for the girl to come out of the corner. She watched the girl come from the corner and settle on a seat in between her and Ruby. "Before we discuss anything more, have you learnt your lesson?"

Adeen sighed and crossed her arms throwing up an invisible physiological barrier around herself. "I guess, don't test Regina or be rude."

Regina shook her head softly and rubbed Adeen's arm. "That's going to be the best I get out of you isn't it?"

The girl nodded and looked down before speaking again, however she didn't look up. "Regina... What if... I was to come round yours... Everyday after, _this_ passes."

"You'd want to move in?" Regina asked and looked to Ruby who was equally as shocked as her.

"Adeen, did you just ask for something?" Ruby spoke teasingly.

"Maybe... I... No." She looked away to the side. "I'm not moving in... Just... Being here everyday and not going to... Mother and fathers. At all."

Regina closed her eyes and leant back on her chair smiling gently. "Miss Marshall, I do believe you would want to finish these two weeks before you ask again." She opened her eyes and saw the girl looking at her quite happily. "Don't get too happy, there are still rules." She smirked.

Adeen smirked at the woman and crossed her legs underneath her. "So there'll be at least one daily punishment with my name on it."

"So you won't be working at the diner during the day anymore." Ruby laughed gently.

"And only if she gets all school work done."

Adeen rolled her eyes only to be met with a stern gaze. She smiled slightly and shrugged. "Sorry."

Regina turned her attention to the clock on the wall, taking note that it was four o'clock; she looked back to the two. She saw Ruby looking at her nails whilst Adeen was picking at a few loose threads from her wearing top. "How many outfits do you have left Adeen?"

Adeen looked at the woman and looked away after a few minutes. "Enough...?"

"How much is enough?" Regina asked as she slipped her index finger and thumb under the girl's chin and pulled the girl to look at her in the eye.

"Enough for the fact I may need to put stuff in the wash..."

Regina shook her head. "It would've been a good idea to tell me earlier." She looked over at Ruby. "Would you like a ride to the diner?"

"If you wouldn't mind Regina." She smiled at the woman.

Regina looked at the girl to see her with cheeks full of air as she bit her tongue not to snap at the woman. "I won't hinder your decisions, but I will get some smart clothing for you."

"No dresses?"

"_No dresses_." Regina smirked softly. "Go put your hoodie on. But I'm getting you a coat."

Adeen groaned loudly at the mention of a coat, and slugged herself to the door to put her hoodie on and shoes.


	11. Clothes

I know. Know you all hate me and I'm a little bitch. My toothache is gone, and I now only have a sniffily nose! And it's been about 9 days since I updated so you all hate me. But that's okay, I deserve it. So this is longer – the next chapter will be longer than this – I promise!

But anyway, its 7:44am, and I kinda need to go to my lessons soon...

_**Please review!**_

Chapter eleven

Regina and Adeen arrived back at the mayor's house at precisely eight thirty three that evening. Carrying bags among bags of different items of clothing with Adeen wrapped securely in a black coat with leather patches on the elbows and with a fur trimmed hood. Much to her annoyance, she also was puffing out her cheeks at the fact that Regina threatens her not to take it off until they got in the house.

Once they got in they placed the bags down and took off their coats, and hung them up in the coat rack followed by taking their shoes off, and neatly stacking them on a shoe rack.

"Come along then." Regina picked up her set of bags once more and walked up the stairs with Adeen behind her with a set of bags.

Once they came inside the room which Regina had given the girl they began putting away clothing in drawers and the wardrobe. They had pick out a series of underwear with Adeen blushing and trying not to make snide remarks, along with a few pairs of skinny jeans, loose fitting jeans and two pairs of black trousers if the girl were to work, all were dark except one pair of ripped blue skinny jeans. There was also random bunches of t-shirts, long and short sleeved which followed a theme of dark or grey, with only a bit of colour with skulls, wolves, bands or anything remotely similar, however most of the long sleeved tops were plain. There were then shirts that were either plain white, or dark, or shirts that were plaid. There were also two waist coats, one black with silk on the back, and the other fully silk and teal.

And of course Regina had also stocked her up with socks, jumpers, a few hoodies, a new black scarf with a skull and cross bones at the end, a pair of dress shoes, and a new pair of converse with one of girl's favourite DC comic characters on; the joker.

The woman also made her choose a few things that would make the room, hers. So a few posters consisting of _'green day'_, _'a rocket to the moon'_, _'avenged sevenfold'_ and _'my chemical romance'_ would be hung up in the room's walls, there was also one poster that said _'Earth is full. Go home.'_ Regina had also brought without the girl knowing a few books that had caught the girl's attention when they were walking around, along with a sketch book the girl could use.

Once everything was in place and the posters were hanging on walls in the way which Adeen wanted them, which was surprisingly straight and neat, on an OCD level. The girl noticed the books and looked at the woman who was smiling at their handiwork.

"I... eh... Thanks 'Gina... For ya know." The girl looked at the woman before looking away and scratching her head. "_Everything_."

"You're welcome, Adeen." The woman looked at the girl and walked in front of the girl causing her to watch her. She moved slower than she normally would considering Adeen's past and brought the girl into a hug, a warm tight embrace. "I promise you I will _never_ throw you out."

Adeen nodded and slowly hugged the woman back. She then pulled away to look away sighing gently. "You didn't have to do this..."

"You're not to be looking scruffy whilst I'm your guardian." Regina smiled and cupped the girl's face. "I'll get dinner started, have you got any homework to do?"

"Surprisingly; no." She shrugged and didn't lean in to her hand nor did she bat the hand away from her.

"You'd best not be lying."

"_I'm not_!"

"Alright." She spoke in a tone that would settle any arguments.

Adeen nodded and then shrugged. "I'll find something to do..." She looked to the woman, resisting herself to lean into the hand cupping her cheek. It was strange, that she trusted someone this much... No. She didn't trust Regina... She just compelled to be thankful to the evil queen because she intentionally saves her from her home.

It wasn't that she trusted her, not at all. Adeen looked at the supposedly evil queen and picked up the sketchbook, inspecting it. "Would... Would it be alright to sit in the kitchen whilst you cook...?"

Regina looked at the girl and smiled gently, picking up a few pencils from the girl's dresser. "Of course, although try not to cause trouble."

Adeen grinned and bound down the hallway with her new sketch pad.

"_Adeen_! No running in the house!" She called after the girl and walked swiftly to catch up to the girl, whom she knew hadn't slowed down her pace. A small smile found its way to her lips, even though Adeen was a growing teenager, she could act like a child at times.

Once she got down the stairs she saw Adeen sitting crossed legged on the stool at the breakfast bar, she placed the pencils down on the bar, next to the girl, and began to bustle around, collecting ingredients to make another dinner, it couldn't take too long, for the girl would have to be in bed soon.

Every so often she would look up from cooking to seeing girl absorbed into her sketchpad, either rubbing her finger on the paper, or actually using pencil. Once dinner had been prepared she looked at the drawing to see the girl had done quite a detailed sketch of her over the stove cooking.

Perhaps a rebellious teenager wasn't so bad after all.


	12. Throwing faints

Whoop! I put up the next chapter! Yaaaayyyy! It's probably to do with that I got my toothache back and I now have a PS3... GAMING NIGHT, EVERY NIGHT!

Anyway I own nothing except the plot, and Adeen.

_**Please Review!**_

Chapter twelve

The next few days had mostly uneventful with the girl doing her public services and mostly the girl getting ear aches from the repetitive lectures Regina handed out.

It was currently Sunday and she had just got off the day shift from the diner, earphones in with blazing music. She sighed gently as she walked. Her new converse were in immaculate condition even though she'd worn them around the town and without Regina's consent she'd also climbed up buildings whilst on the way to the house to get there faster and for her own entertainment as she was forbidden to leave the house until Monday.

_She rounded a corner, taking in how the world around her began to deteriorate and smoke stung her eyes as she took in the scent of fire and burnt woods._

_Her eyes widened and she ran towards the smell of fire she closed her eyes and peeked them opened as the smell began to calm. She hurried searched around and she took in that she was in a wooden house with a fire place and a woman throwing a girl into the free space of the house._

_"You call this __**clean**__ girl?" The woman demanded with a menacing tone._

_A girl with black hair and yellow eyes trembled slightly as she was thrown and shivered. She had only rags on with cloth for shoes. The house was indeed clean however the surfaces weren't as shiny enough to see your face in._

_The girl didn't dear speak and casted her gaze to the ground._

_"I asked you a question girl __**now answer!"**__ She waited for an answer before yanking the door open and throwing the girl out by the hair. "You can sleep in the snow tonight!"_

_The girl landed on her knees scraping them, she looked up at the door just to see it slam shut. She had smelt the whiskey reeking from the woman. Her mother had been drinking._

_She got up and growled slightly and ran. She ran as fast as she could; it had been three weeks since the queen had come, and she could hear the clopping of horse shoes and a carriage._

_She followed the roads to the woods until horses stopped abruptly in front of her, their legs flying into the air as she quickly skidded back from the force._

_She cursed, and ran once more only to be caught by guards and kicked in the back of her knees._

_"Get __**off**__ me!" She was panicking her father would be after her in a matter of seconds._

_The queen stepped out as the girl's head was forced by a boot into the ground by a shoulder._

_"Show some respect __**peasant**__!"_

_She felt her anger boil and her senses start to overload. "Get away from me!" She managed to struggle against the force of said soldiers._

_"Let her up." The queen spoke, she knew that voice. "Don't just stare; __**get off the girl!**__"_

_Once the released the girl shot up, spun and punched both soldiers in the face. The girl of twelve summers was livid._

_She felt her shoulder lightly grabbed. "Bones." Her nickname; because the girl wouldn't give her name they had discovered nicknames for each other._

_She spun round and cursed, the queen couldn't see her like this._

Adeen as herself of sixteen years stood in the shadows and watched the scene unfold before her.

_The girl sighed. "Yes your majesty?"_

_"You're in rags, it's the middle of winter and you're shaking. Why are you out?"_

_"Errands." The girl spoke and looked around; only seeing the soldiers glare at her with bloody noses._

_"Don't __**lie**__ to me." She held out her hand and led the girl closer to her._

_"You __**don't**__ own me; I'm on errands and I need to carry them out."_

_"I own the land; and I'll take your heart if you speak to me like that again."_

_"Go on then." The girls eyes were tinged orange. "Rip out my heart."_

_The queen let go and drew back; taking in the girl's appearance she saw redness around her arms and fingernail cuts with bruises around them._

_"You're coming to the castle."_

_"I need to get home soon."_

_"Well we'll go to your house and request you come to the castle."_

_"No! I mean... No... No I don't want to go."_

_"You __**don't**__ have a choice."_

_"I have as much choice as you!"_

_"No you don't you're..."_

Adeen!

The world rippled and Adeen gasped as she snapped her eyes open. Looking at her from above was Snow.

She panicked. She punched the woman in the face feeling a crack when her fist connected with her nose and scrabbled to a corner.

Snow fell back gripping her nose and watched the girl scramble back.

"What the _fuck_ happened?"

"That's what I want to know, I found you here and then called Regina and Emma and an ambulance." She spoke cupping her nose.

She could hear two sets of sirens go off, stopping near them after a matter of minutes.

Regina rushed out of the sheriff patrol car and pulled the girl tightly to her. "Oh _my_ girl, what happened?"

"Nothing... I guess I didn't eat anything at lunch and it caused me to faint."

A paramedic began to check her over and Emma got Snow White's story and Adeen's story.

"Pfft; I just wanted a lift home." She caught herself on the word home, but Regina heard it.

"You just had to ask it Miss Marshall." She shook her head and took her to the car and watched Emma and Snow converse as the paramedics checked over Snow; turned out Adeen broke the woman's nose; then said paramedics left after deciding the girl was just hungry, and Snow was taken to hospital. "No need to throw a faint to get a car ride."

"Oh what? I went through all that."

Regina smiled and held the girls hand. "Don't scare us like that again. Try to actually eat."

"Eating? What is this?" She asked her face blank as she kept up her act of ignorance. "Sounds dreadful!"

Regina shook her head and moved the girl in quick movements to have her head on her lap and stroking the girl's hair. "Try get some rest; and I'll make us some lunch once we get back."

"But... I'm not tired..." The girl pouted at the woman; she knew that the girl hated being fussed over and treated as a child. This was why most of the time she got detentions, for lashing out over the way her teachers spoke to her.

"Of course dear, but rest your eyes; your body is going through a slight trauma, so in order to understand what has happened your body needs rest."

"Yes _mother_..." The girl rolled her eyes, she normally called the woman when she becomes too over possessive of the girl. She closed her eyes and smiled when sleep claimed her.l


	13. Homework can just make you SNAP!

So, Adeen's a little bit stubborn… and I'm going to have to kill myself soon – I got antibiotics for my tooth! Yay! I need to get dressed so I can go get dressed – yay! Oh wait… what? I have to… go outside… in **the real world**…?

Awe shit.

Anyway – I own nothing except Adeen and the plot – also I love you guys – please keep up the reviews. If _**anyone**_ has any suggestions on what else could happen feel free to PM me. I'm writing for your entertainment so I can see what I can do.

_**Please review!**_

Chapter thirteen

Regina looked down at the girl as she curled up with her head on the former queen's lap. She continued to stroke her hair humming a soft tune she recalled from her father in her own childhood.

The girl was picky with who she liked and trusted, and Regina was whole heartedly tempted to laugh at the fact the girl broke the famed Snow White's nose. The embodiment of good was seen as a threat to a girl.

Regina moved her free hand to hold the girl's hand after hearing a whimper. The girl had been having nightmares for the duration of her time at the mayor's house. So she would cast a spell on the girl to soothe her night time horrors and allow her a peaceful passage in her sea of dreams.

Or at times like these where she would fall asleep unknowingly; Regina would hold her hand as a grounding mechanism for the girl. To show the girl she was there and there was nothing to fear.

She looked up as Emma got into the patrol car and start up the car, turning round to see the two curled up together.

"Are you sure you're not getting attached?" Emma inquired as she turned back and began to drive. "Or worse; that _Adeen_ is getting attached."

"Just how, _Miss Swan_ is Adeen getting attached worse?" She kept her voice hushed as she almost hissed at the blonde.

"I don't mean it like that... I mean... Look, Regina; if you were to do a single thing wrong..." Emma looked in the rear view mirror to look at the woman. "It would have dire consequences."

"And if she attaches herself to no one, it can prove to be much worse."

"Just... Be careful."

"If you're to stop telling me how to look after my ward; I could." She glared back at the blonde. "If you hadn't noticed I looked after Henry for a good ten years before you came along."

"But not a sixteen year old who is a daily trouble maker."

"And I am dealing with that, but how we handle that, is private. Understood, Miss Swan?" Regina's tone left no room for argument, even the blonde wouldn't try this time.

Adeen shifted slightly on the woman's lap and let out and small groan at the movement she made.

Regina stroked her hair again and hummed a song gently in an attempt to soothe the girl. She kept her gaze either out the window or on the girl, that was until they arrived outside the white house she'd come to call home.

"Adeen, sweetie, time to wake up." She spoke softly but louder than a hushed voice, so the girl could hear her. "We're home."

Adeen moaned loudly and moved to snuggle in further.

"Adeen wake up honey." Regina softly shook her until her eyes opened. "That's it, wake up."

The girl groaned and slowly lifted herself up to sit, she blinked and looked at Emma and then to Regina. "Thanks for the lift, _Blondie_." She opened the door on her own side and slipped out, shutting the car door behind her.

Regina looked at Emma and nodded, getting out of the car, following the girl's lead in shutting it behind her and walking up the steps to the door.

"Regina... Can I have a smoke please?" The girl asked on the step above her and to the side.

"It will be the last one; I hope you're aware of that." She walked past the girl and withdrew her keys from her handbag. Whilst she walked past the girl she took in the girl's outfit. She was wearing black high waisted skinny jeans, a plain white shirt and a black waist coat.

"But Gina..."

"No, I will not buy you something that might lead to cancer."

"But..."

"No. And that's final."

Adeen humphed and crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'll save it for tomorrow morning."

Regina looked at the teenager and knew the girl was resisting blowing up at the woman.

"And just where is your coat?" The woman asked as she opened the door for both to enter. "I'll make lunch, go finish off any homework."

"I haven't got any." She then looked away, crossing her arms childishly. "I didn't want to wear it."

"I don't believe you for a second." She bustled into the house and took off her own coat as Adeen looked at her blankly. "I know for a fact you have homework - you were complaining on Friday that you had _a five thousand word essay_ due in." She turned round to the girl. "Do you expect me to believe you when you say you've done a five thousand word essay?"

"I have!" Adeen grumbled crossing her arms, glaring at the woman, never breaking eye contact. "I've done the essay!"

"In a day?"

"I didn't sleep because I was writing it, and I proof reading it." She snarled. "You know what? _Fuck you!_" She turned on her heel and swiftly walked up the stairs before Regina could take hold of her.

"_Adeen Marshall_!"

"_Fuck off_!"

Regina walked swiftly after the girl, her annoyance boiling her blood but her shook was far too much to be angry. "Adeen, come here; _now_!"

"Don't you understand fucking English? How about I put it into better words for you_, your majesty_." She turned round and glared harshly, her eyes orange. "How about you go _royally_ fuck yourself." She slammed the door of her room and hid there.

Regina stood in the hallway, not really knowing what to do.


	14. These are memories?

So I wrote this at three in the morning after waking up with a brilliant idea… and stayed away until six in the morning… writing a whole chapter.

Hopefully you won't hate me a lot for not posting up in ages… but I have a damned good reason! I'm looking into universities! Hunter is growing up… so she kinda needs to get out… get a job… save up… and actually… ya' know… become a real person.

Anyway; I own nothing except for Adeen, her parents and the plot.

Oh… In case there's a mix up, most of the time when Adeen enters a memory/dream… it's in _italics_.

_**Please review you brilliant lovely people!**_

Chapter fourteen

Adeen glared at the wooden door that kept the former evil queen from getting to her. Maybe if she glared hard enough she could burn holes in both the door and in Regina's skull.

She shook her head to clear the violent thoughts, she breathed deeply. Think rationally... Calm down.

Adeen went to the desk in her room and sat on the seat, rocking back and forth in a way to take her mind off violent psychotic thoughts.

Then she looked up at the window, she knew it was locked, Regina didn't trust her after she'd ran away. She could do two things; one, smash said window and climb out, or two, stay where she was.

She stood up and looked at the window, it was tempting. She sighed and punched the nearest thing to her which happened to be a wall, sending the plaster surrounding her fist on the brick wall into nothing but crumbling dust.

"Adeen, come outside."

Adeen glared at the door and grabbed a book, throwing it at the door. The woman was proving to be an earache. She wanted to go home, curl up on her rough wool bed that gave her rashes that also had glass shards in, that was a nightmare trying to get out.

She pushed herself against the wall and slowly fell. She glared at the desk, looking at the folded filled with plastic paper wallets and paper. All this for an _essay_.

She groaned and grabbed her head with her hands and ran them through her hair.

She had done the essay, and to the best of her ability. _She pulled at her hair, and whimpered as the world shattered like mirrors.___

_She felt burning all against her skin and the wooden town with wooden houses began to build their selves with the shattered glass, but the same house began to build around her with the people that were in there.___

_The girl from before, she was in the house. Being hit repeatedly by a man, the man looked like the girl but an awful lot like Adeen's father. The assumed mother was standing with them yelling out insults and curses at the girl.___

_A puff of red swirled behind them, and a man that was dressed in expensive leathers and silks, with crocodile skin and beady yellow eyes. The man looked at the pair of adults. "And just what are you doing, __**dearies**__?"___

_"Dark one!" The man looking extremely like her father exclaimed and pulled back, dropping the belt he was holding.___

_The dark one... Rumpelstiltskin. The moved fluidly to the girl and pulled her up, studying her under is piercing gaze. He saw the ribs of the girl on her exposed skin, he saw the welts and scars, and through the lies she told everyone. "Hmmm... Little fire? Quite so!" He moved his arm up and flicked his wrist binding the girl's mother and father with thick strong rope.___

_The girl whimpered when the man flicked his wrist upwards, thinking she was going to hit another time.___

_"Now my dear... Magic comes with a price does it not?" His bright eyes twinkled with mischief.___

_The girl could only nod.___

_"But I'm willing to pay the price for this one... As long as you owe me one favour."___

_"W-what for...? What do you want...?"___

_"Getting rid," He flicked his wrist again and a mirror appeared in red smoke behind the two tied and gaged. "Of __**rubbish**__, dearie!" He kicked them both into the mirror and watched it shatter, before the shards transformed into glitter over them.___

_"You..."___

_"Yes."___

_"But... I... __**Why**__...?"___

_"Simple, you would be a threat to me in the future if I hadn't. Now dearie, are your questions answered?"___

_"I have no family... I have no one..."___

_"I can see that dearie..." He licked his finger and pushed it in the air. "__**The queen is coming!**__" He spoke in a mock frantic way before smirking and disappearing in a whirl of red smoke.___

_And that was all the encouragement she needed, taking off as fast as she could, no longer worried who saw her. She ran tripping over from the pain and having to stop because her insides burnt but she kept running.___

_A woman in the finest leather skin tight trousers and trench coat with red silk shirt stood almost sulkily on her own in a mass of white.___

_"Queenie!" The girl called out catching the woman's attention as she slowed down, wobbling as a threat to fall down and never wake up.___

_The woman had run in her childhood and as a young woman, but Regina the evil queen hadn't. But the evil queen ran as fast as she could until she reached the girl, catching her before she fell. They both sunk to the ground and the girl had buried her nose in the crook of the evil queen's neck. "__**Who did this to you?**__" The woman asked harshly, which would have caused everyone to flinch... But the girl didn't. The woman stroked the girl's hair as the girl sort comfort in the embrace.___

_The girl looked up and sniffled slightly, tears stinging her eyes and the queen pulled her back into a tight embrace seeing the tears prickling the girl's eyes.___

_Minutes past... And then hours, until the soft sobbing slowly came to a gradual halt.___

_"My name... Is __**Adeen**__..."__  
_  
Adeen shot up as the words were whispered and went to the door, ripping it open seeing a distressed Regina.

"Adeen! _How_-"

"It was _me_... And then _you_... And..." She held her head in her hands. "I thought they were dreams! But... Memories... Old ones..."

Regina stood dumbly as Adeen struggled to put a sentence together.

"Rumple... He... So that means I owe..."

Regina took the girls hands and held them tightly. "Stop. Think and then speak."

After what felt like eternity Adeen spoke and was quite panicked. "My dreams... They were _memories_... But I don't... Why are they only just appearing?" She withdrew her hands and rubbed her head. "Rumple... Took away my parents... And I owe _him_ a favour... And then... I went to find you... 'Queenie'... And I told you my name." She looked up confused. "Did you... _Know_?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't..."

"Because it would have caused you to break down and lapse into your mind where you wouldn't be able to tell reality from fantasy."

"But..."

"It was less traumatic than if you were to break down."

"... Can I know my tale...?"

"After we've dealt with your punishment."

"But-"

"_You swore at me_, Adeen. You're in no position to argue what action will occur next."

Adeen nodded glumly.

"But you need to deal with the trauma first. So have a nap, and I will check on you later on."

Adeen nodded, speaking again. "You _saved_ me didn't you?"

Regina took her hand and led her into the room and to the bed allowing her to curl up in her bed after climbing in. "I might've done."

"Thank you."

Regina pulled up the covers around the girl and with a murmuring of words and a flick of her wrist purple glitter floated and landed on the girl. No more nightmares today.

She sighed to herself and watched over the girl.

Where had the evil queen gone? Why could she never keep up her facade around the girl?


	15. The tale of a girl

So! The moment you've all been waiting for! How excited are you?! I'm way _**too**_ happy... I need to stop. Pfft Happiness? What is this you speak of? It sounds positively awful.

Anyway, I own nothing except the plot, Adeen, her parents and Regina's somewhat out of character-ness?

_**Please review you delightful people.**_

Chapter fifteen

"There once was a girl, with wild black hair, with eyes yellow as a hawks. She did not fear things that many others did, such as the Queen.

The Queen was known to rip her victim's hearts out without hesitation, and keep the innocent under lock and key.

One day the Queen was riding in her carriage, black as night with horses which could've been rode by the devil himself. The girl sat alone on the floor in dirtied rags, with bare feet.

The girl spoke with the Queen without a care in the world until the Queen had left. The girl however feared a few things, her parents the main one. Behind closed doors, in the deafening silent nights; the girl would be hit and either thrown out it cast aside in a crowded cupboard.

Many summers and winters had passed and slowly the Queen began to grow to care for the girl, offering her warmth in her carriage. The girl would refuse each time and Queen knew not of the girls name even after so many winters had passed.

But there was a fateful day where the wicked parents struck up a deal with the dark one, and in exchange he would be given the girl with no name.

But the girl, covered in bruises, scars and welts, wasn't good enough for the dark one. And he left.

This left the wicked parents angry, and so many days passed where the girl would be beaten with little to no breaks. Until the dark one appeared, casting the wicked parents to another land and having the girl owe him but one favour.

The girl spoke about no longer having anyone left, but the crocodile skinned imp one told her that the queen was coming and disappeared.

The girl run towards the sound of carriage and horses but found a lone woman, in dark robes in a blanket of white.

The two embraced, with drops of the girl's blood falling strikingly against the snow.

The girl revealed her name; Adeen. And the Queen offered her a place to stay, the castle. The girl nodded with a water filled smile.

It took until the next full moon for the girl to fully recover, but the girl would wander around the castle and explore, getting list in the mazes around the castle. Worrying the guards, servants and the Queen. Whilst annoying both the Queen and the healers.

The girl finally went to the Queen if she could join the guard, to protect the Queen.

The Queen denied the request at first... And when asked again she denied the request.

When asked why, the queen told her that she wanted the girl as part of 'the heartless.' The Queen's most loyal guards.

The girl accepted, and over the winters, she became the best heartless. But she kept her heart; as the Queen knew that the girl would never betray her.

The Queen called the girl 'Marshall' a new title, which was to be known as the Queen's personal royal Body guard.

But the girl was also an assassin; the Marshall wore a mask, a wooden mask with elegant designs on. She had taken out Kingdoms and Empires at the word of her Queen, and done so without showing her identity.

The girl was given the name of 'wings of bones' as her assassin name, for she had the ability to draw out bones from her back and form wings. The blood that would be collected with the wings formed as a leather material giving her the ability to fly, and take down enemies faster.

The girl and the Evil Queen had come to the silent conclusion that they both needed each other. The girl would be saved by the Evil Queen for many winters to come; and the Queen would be rewarded with undying loyalty even in death."

Regina spoke calmly and she would run her hand through the girl's hair every so often as she spoke the tale. The girl was sitting on her lap after having her rear end blistered, and had been silently sobbing against her chest. So the woman began the tale of the girl.

Adeen nestled in further to the woman's hold, and although her rear end burnt like the seven rings of hell, she knew what she had done was wrong. And the woman that was caring for her didn't deserve to be sworn at.

Regina kept her hold around the girl and would sway softly in the chair with the girl on her lap. "Are you pleased now, Adeen?"

"I like that story..." She looked up the woman. "I'm sorry..."

"For what, Miss Marshall?"

"For... For swearing at you... And punching the wall and... _And_ interrupting you." The girl looked down and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I hope you've learnt not to do it again, and not over _petty_ little things such as your homework." Regina was struggling to keep up as the Evil Queen mask, and Adeen knew what she was doing, and tried, really tried to let the Queen think she could do it.

But Regina had caught onto what the girl was doing and smirked. The girl although rude, impulsive and blunt, made the Queen feel warm in her darkened heart. As if she could melt away the frost on her heart.

Henry had never caused her to feel this warm in her heart; it was true that he made her feel warm. But Adeen made her feel like there was a _bonfire_ in her heart, which had her stomach feel weird.

"I _know_ what you're doing." Regina spoke in her best stern voice, before tickling the girl's ribs, smiling gently as the girl squirmed and tried to escape. "Don't think there won't be a punishment for trying to fool your Queen!"

She smiled and loosened her arms so that the girl could run away, before running after her. Breaking the rules was fun; even if she contradicted herself.


	16. Thunderstorms can be terrifying

Hello boys and girls! So, some of you may know I have a tumblr account... most, don't. So I've not had a blog before and I was persuaded by a couple of friends to join_. Giveratmorehats_ and _emmaclairebrown._ So look 'em up if you'd like. So my tumblr is **_zombgee21_** and I'd love you all if you'd follow me!

And concerning the story... I've had this written for about a week, but trying to find a computer or laptop to upload it onto is proving to be pretty hard.

But I hope you still love me!

So; I own nothing except Adeen, the plot and... Seaweed.

**_Please review!_**

Chapter sixteen

It had been a few days since the swearing and the retold tale of Adeen. It was currently 11:39 in the evening and Regina sat in her bed, nestled comfortably in the covers reading a book, which was held by her left hand, with her bedside lamp on. She also had her reading glasses on and a mug of hot tea in her right hand.

Outside, even if the former evil queen had not noticed was a raging storm going on. Regina put the book down and soon realised what drew her from her book. Lightening.

She took a sip of tea and thought over the events of the last few days. Emma and Snow White had been sent back to the land of magic and fairy tales, whilst battling with Regina and David against a wraith. Adeen just so happened to be there, and happened to throw herself at Regina in order to get her away from Jefferson's hat.

Regina although grateful, demanded to know what the girl was doing by putting herself in danger, again.

Adeen had shrugged her shoulders and told her that something inside her compelled her to come here.

The two went home that night and Henry refused to come back home to Regina's, despite the begging the woman had done.

Adeen had disappeared the next day for an hour after school and returned, with Henry, whilst smoking a cancer stick. Regina, too caught up on the fact that Henry was there, didn't lecture the girl.

Adeen had managed to persuade the boy to see Regina, with a little bribery as Regina found out, with comic books. Adeen had been in her room or in the attic whilst Henry had been home for two days. But he soon left to be with his grandfather, David.

Adeen had made dinner that night, one of hers and Regina's new favourite meals. Pasta with bacon, mushrooms, onions and chicken in a slightly seasoned homemade cream cheese sauce.

She had poured a white wine for the woman and had a can of coke zero for herself.

Regina felt as if that day the girl was looking after her, the girl did everything asked for that day and even held her tongue at other people the whole day.

The next day Regina inquired about why the girl had been so... Well behaved. Adeen simply shrugged, yet again but didn't say a word this time. So Regina didn't ask again but saw how the girl was slightly crestfallen, that was today.

She picked up her head and heard a small timid knock on her door. She casts a glance to her clock to see the time, 12:04.

She placed a bookmark in the book and placed the book on the bedside table. She slowly stood up, walking to the door, dressed in silk pyjamas; she opened it to reveal a surprisingly scared and timid looking Adeen.

Adeen was clad in a pair of blue and white vertically stripped pyjama bottoms and a long sleeved black t- shirt. She had her arms hugging herself as a way to comfort herself. Her eyes were slightly puffy and pink.

"_Adeen_?"

She opened her mouth to speak when a loud crack thundered outside with bright lights. She threw herself at the woman and whimpered.

Regina stumbled back before slowly wrapping her arms around the girl and felt her flinch violently. "Are you..." Regina frowned gently and slowly pulled away from the girl but led her to the bed after shutting the door.

She climbed in after the girl and felt the girl cling to her once more. Regina wrapped her arms around the girl, but didn't say another word.

"They... They used..." There was a finger placed on the girls lips gently and Regina shook her head gently.

"Hush now. Sleep, I'll be here all night." Regina spoke gently coaxing the girl to sleep. She pulled the girl closer to her and rocked them gently.

The girl must've been beaten during thunderstorms and it just added to the fear. She sighed gently and ran her hand through the girl's mane of hair. But the storm had been going on for at least three hours; the girl must've been terrified to come to the woman.

The girl whimpered gently and another crash of thunder and lightning was heard until the lights went out. She jumped a bit before latching onto the former queen as if she were her lifeline.

It took an hour for the girl to drift off into a deep slumber, and Regina herself slowly drifted to sleep after knowing the girl was in a deep sleep.

She awoke at 6:32 that morning, sighing, she slowly got out of bed, making sure not to disturb the girl that was curled up into a little ball of pyjamas and fear. She looked at the girl for a bit taking in that the girl hadn't disturbed her nor did she take up that much room or covers.

She shook her head and moved to her wardrobe taking out a grey designer dress with a pair or black heels, she moved towards the dresser, taking her undergarments and going into the restroom to change as to make sure the girl didn't see anything or get disturbed.

She got dressed and then placed yesterday's clothing in the hamper, and walked down the stairs. She strolled into the kitchen and put on the coffee maker and placed two sliced of bread in the toaster. She got out a bowl and poured Adeen's favourite cereal; Golden nuggets.

Taking out the milk from the fridge she left it next to the bowl of cereal, before the toast popped up, she spun the toast round before putting it in the toaster again and taking out two mugs, pouring coffee into them. She put two sugars in one and two in the other along with milk.

She heard shuffling from the stairs and began to butter the toast. She took a bite out of it and turned to see Adeen still in her pyjamas and now sitting on her self-proclaimed stool. She put the coffee in front of the girl and the cereal and milk before sitting next to her.

There was an unspoken agreement that there should be no talking until the first coffee has been drunk. It was a school day today, and Adeen was apparently getting her essay back. And her best friend should be picking her up from the house today. On his motorbike. His extremely _unsafe hazardous_ **_motorbike_**.

Regina _did not_ like that idea.

They actually had an argument about it the first Friday she was there.

After Adeen finished her breakfast, unfortunately Regina had set in place a rule that she had to eat at least two meals a days.

She shuffled up the stairs with her coffee and took a large gulp before putting it on the desk. She stumbled to the wardrobe and withdrew a pair of maroon skinny jeans, a large black vest and another black hoodie. She took out underwear and placed her new outfit on.

She took out Lynx: for her and sprayed herself and pulled out her old fading combat boots. She put a few books in a black messenger bag and went downstairs with said bag. Before walking straight back in and getting her coffee. Attempting to balance her shoes, coffee and bag on the way down stairs.

She hummed gently as she moved taking sips of coffee and then jumping the last two steps.

"Adeen! What did I tell you just _yesterday_?" Came the slightly raised voice of Regina.

"That you love me?" She answered innocently, she walked and put her mug under the tap, washing it quickly and putting it on the drying rack. She put her shoes and bag by the door and then crossed back into the kitchen but this time there was a Regina with her hands on her hips.

"Miss Marshall, shall we go over the rules again?" She shook her head and pointed a finger at her. "No running in the house."

"I jumped, didn't run." She spoke, grinning cheekily.

"Miss Marshall, are you asking for a spanking before you go to school?" The woman asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Depends... It'll hurt a lot and I could act up and refuse to do as you tell me, which will prolong it, but I'll be late for school. I might miss a class. So education or break more rules?"

"It may be wise to rethink what you just said."

"What?"

"Pardon?"

"Exactly."

Regina rolled her eyes at the girl and cast a gaze at the time. 7:14 Am. She yawned gently and leant on the counter as the girl sat on her chair.

"Thank you... By the way."

"Excuse me, Adeen?"

"For last night... Thank you."

The woman nodded and crossed the floor, her heels clicking; she draped her arms around the girl's shoulders and pulled her close into an embrace. "Well I'm meant to be there for you." She spoke gently and kissed the girls cheek. "Although I was surprised at your fear." She grinned gently and chuckled. "The big bad Marshall guard scared of storms?"

"The big bad evil queen scared of spiders?" The girl resorted and grinned. She spun in the chair and slowly wrapping her arms around the woman. "I just don't like thunder storms... They're loud and cold and they're not very nice."

"I'm not scared of spiders."

"You _woke me up_ and made me go into the bathroom at _six thirty_ to remove one after running away _screaming_."

"I _didn't_ scream."

"No, sorry, you emitted a _girlish squea_l."

"Miss Marshall, it would be wise to tread carefully."

There was a knock at the door and Adeen squeezed the woman gently as another hug, before letting go, putting her boots on and then slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Coat!" Regina called and went to the hallway.

"It's hot outside!"

"You're going on a _motorbike_. Put the coat on."

"I have a _motorbike jacket_ in the storage compartment and a _helmet_."

Regina frowned and crossed her arms.

"I'll be fine. We have this conversation _everyday_ Gina!"

Another knock.

"Hang on!"

Regina waved her hand. "Are you coming home early today?"

"Yeah. Maybe... Most likely I need to do artwork and you'll want to see my essay."

"Have a good day at school."

"Doubtful. The schools an actual joke."

Regina shook her head and kissed the girl's forehead. She opened the door showing a six foot two tall guy, holding a plain black helmet and a white helmet with blue fire on, in ripped black skinny jeans, a guns and roses t-shirt and a leather biker jacket, complete with biker boots. His hair was black, wild and sweaty from the helmet being on. His eyes were a deep ocean colour.

"Ads."

"Seaweed." She took the white helmet with blue fire on it and rockstar logo on. "See ya tonight Gina."


	17. Tempting fate and the smell of trouble

So I thought I'd write the next chapter early and post it up, so I'm pretty happy! So if you haven't already go check out my Tumblr _**zombgee21**_ and hit follow. Because I love you.

Mostly…

Err…

I'm not helping my cause am I?

Anyway I own nothing except Adeen, the plot, her family and her friends.

_**Please Review!**_

Chapter seventeen

After the guy swung his leg over his Suzuki Boulevard C50, the B.O.S.S. Kind. Adeen grinned at him putting on a black and blue leather motorbike jacket, doing it up all the way and tying her hair into a messy bun before she slid the helmet on.

Giving one last wave to Regina whom was standing on the porch, she waved back but a look of concern was etched on her face.

"Want to text her off my phone when we get there?" The boy asked as she swung her leg over.

"Alright then." She grinned and held onto his waist. "Aren't you the gentleman Seaweed?"

There was a throaty laugh and then he revved up the Suzuki before pulling out with a loud roar. And probably breaking the speed limit.

It took them ten minutes to get to the school, driving quite dangerously and avoiding being seen by David whom was standing in as sheriff whilst Swan was away. As they pulled up there was a girl sitting on the curb, tight leather pants with a hot pink tank top and a pair of matching converse. She was blonde, her hair straight and she had coffee brown eyes, and she had a large handbag type bag next to her holding a to-go coffee.

Adeen swung her leg off as 'seaweed' shut off the engine and then undone his helmet.

The unnamed girl smiled brightly and pulled Adeen into a hug. "Well hey baby cakes!"

Adeen rolled her eyes, took off her helmet and in a mock girlish voice, done an impression of the girl. "Hey sweet cheeks!"

"Hey sweetie pies." Came the impression from 'seaweed'. He took Adeen's helmet from her and placed it in the storage compartment along with both their jackets. "I'll put mine in my locker."

Both girls however were looking at said guy as he leant against the bike.

"And how aren't you gay?" Asked the girl.

"I'm-"

"Rach, I'm pretty sure he is." She chuckled and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Oi sweets, let me borrow your phone to text Gina I'm alright." She pulled at her hair tie and shook her head to make her hair a bit wilder and presentable.

"I'm not surprised." Rachel was the blonde's name. She pulled out her phone, pressed a few buttons and gave it to her. "Guess she's still doesn't approve the bike."

"Nope." She tapped the phone gently as she wrote a message to the woman.

_**Hey Gina, it's Adeen.**_

_**I got to school safely, and me and Rach have come to the conclusion that Kieran's gay.**_

_**See you tonight.**_

She pressed the send button and returned it to Rachel before grinning. "Thanks sweets."

"What have we got first anyway?" Kieran asked, tilting his head.

"English with Miss fucking used-to-be-a-stripper." Adeen replied.

"Oooh, are you still a disappointment?" Rachel inquired as they began walking into the double doors.

"_Apparently_." Adeen said shaking her head. "All because I didn't want to go on some shitty little trip."

There was a voice clearing any they turned to see a woman.

"Sorry Miss." After seeing her nod they walked and went into home room. Where Adeen sat on a desk with Rachel and Kieran at the desk, idly talking with one another.

"So how was the whole making dinner for Regina go?" Kieran asked, tilting his head as he put his boots up on the table.

"Good... She asked about why I did it yesterday though."

"And you said...?" Rachel asked leaning in.

"I shrugged."

"You..." Kieran began.

"Ads. You actually have to _interact_ with her." Rachel said, sighing.

"I did! I do even. I just... It doesn't seem _important_."

"You researched in your frees on what to cook for her, and almost _panicked_ that she wouldn't like it." Rachel spoke, shaking her head.

"And you made me drive you to _Granny's_ and get Ruby's and Granny's opinion." Kieran perked up.

"Maybe when I do good things it shouldn't be questioned about it."

"Ads-"

The bell rung and a few people began to leave and others come in.

"All I'm saying is that it was obviously important to you because you took out so much time to just look up one dinner." Kieran said with Rachel nodding haphazardly.

"Alright, alright. Settle down." Came from a platinum blonde curly hair woman in a blouse and slacks.

"Oh here she is." Mumbled Adeen as she sat at her desk.

Rachel leant over from the right and grinned, whispering in her ear. "Let me rub my boobs all over you."

Kieran stifled a laugh and from the left, leant over whispering in Adeen's ear as well. "And touch myself so you can pay me."

"Is it hot in here or just me?" Came from Rachel.

"Let take my clothes off."

"Mind helping me out?"

"_Miss Marshall_!" Came a raised voice and was slightly aggravated.

She looked up, red in the face from trying not to laugh.

"Something to share with the class?" The woman asked, hands on her hips.

"No ma'am."

"Then pay attention to roll call."

"Yes miss."

She put her head down, and just as she did she heard the same thing from both her friends.

"I like it when you call me ma'am, miss Marshall."

She stomped on their feet and crossed her arms.

"_Miss Marshall_ Do you want a detention?" Came the woman's voice.

"No thanks Miss."

"Just for your tone you can serve a detention with me at break."

She sighed.

"Miss Marshall?"

"Yes Miss."

Today was going to be a _long_ day.

And by lunch Adeen was livid already. She got a D on her essay, even though it was better than most people. Then there was art. She had been given another detention for tomorrow for not doing good enough development. Then she served her break detention with her home room teacher which was also her English teacher. Music was fine; Kieran took music with her so that was a plus. But then there was English, again. She had to stop herself on multiple occasions in punching the teacher and shouting.

And now it was lunch and she had no more lessons so had walked out of school. Signing out first and had walked home, every so often clenching and unclenching fist.

She arrived at the house after twenty or so minutes of walking, effectively calming herself down and had even waved at people around town when they waved at her.

She unlocked the door and shuffled in, taking off her shoes by pulling a few laces, laying them haphazardly by each other. She put her bag down, clicked the buckles and undone the bag, taking out a wad of stapled paper and putting it under her arm.

She then walked from the hallway to the kitchen, putting it on the breakfast bar and opening cupboards to investigate what was there. She pulled out a bowl and a mug, sticking the coffee machine on, and putting the two eating instruments down. She pulled out the cereal and poured herself a bowl. Pouring milk in it, taking out a spoon and taking a mouthful.

She dumped two sugars and some milk into the mug before pouring coffee into it. She moved to the living room, switching on the radio to _Kerrang!_

She turned up the volume a bit and went into the kitchen to eat her bowl of cereal, whilst dancing around to the music, which wasn't that loud, and could be heard as background music.

There was a click from the front door, as Adeen put her finished bowl of cereal in the sink. She washed it up along with her long ago drained mug of coffee.

"What are _you_ doing _home_?" Spoke a silky voice which was stern and one would think when one heard it; _**'Shit.'**_


End file.
